L'Affaire en Main
by IGIBAB
Summary: Des années que ça n'était pas arrivé, et voilà que subitement quelqu'un s'est décidé à le faire. Moi qui comptait changer de métier... Enfin, j'espère que je n'ai pas rouillée... Cette histoire risque d'être compliquée, surtout que je vais sûrement travailler avec... elle. Couverture par IvaCatheriadNoid
1. Chapitre 1 - Le Problème Cakes

Chapitre 1 - Le Problème Cakes

Ce son. Le doux bruit du froissement du plastique industriel. La senteur sucrée de cet amas de glucose, de colorants, et encore de glucose. C'est plus une manie, une mauvaise habitude, qu'un réel plaisir.

Voila quelques années maintenant que je n'achète plus que ces bonbons en provenance de Baltimare. Ils sont moins bon que ceux de Canterlot, et la différence avec ceux de Ponyville est impossible à exprimer par de simples mots ; mais les prix sont incroyablement plus compétitifs, et au vue de la quantité que j'ingurgite chaque jour, mieux vaut penser à mon porte-monnaie.

Étrangement, la sensation de cette petite douceur sur ma langue est toujours la même, inchangée depuis toutes ces années. Le début de dilution du sucre sur mes papilles dès le premier contact, la salive qui monte doucement alors que je commence à faire rouler le bonbon dans ma bouche, pour que chaque parcelle de langue, chaque centimètre carré de capteurs, profite de ce goût.

Je pose le papier sur le bureau, à côté de mes pattes arrières croisées et des autres emballages, pour certains collés au bois par les semaines écoulées. Puis je bascule mon dos en arrière sur ma chaise, reprenant la même position nonchalante d'attente.

Cette pièce est dans un sale état. Le bureau est en bordel, sans compter les papiers et paquets vides en tout genre qui traînent par terre, répandant pour certains leur grain blancs sur le sol. Les étagères sont recouverte de poussière, on ne distingue même plus ce qui se trouvait originellement dessus. Des livres aux titres effacés, des photos déteintes. Et cette loupe au verre encrassé posée à côté de mes pattes.

La chaise grince de vieillesse alors que je me balance légèrement sur ses deux pieds. Paradoxalement, c'est l'endroit où je me sens la plus vivante, la plus moi-même, et la plus morte à la fois. Peut-être que c'est chronologique : Autrefois, j'y étais vivante, j'y suis moi-même, et j'y serais...

Personne encore aujourd'hui. Visiblement, il ne se passe pas assez de choses ici pour que quelqu'un franchisse cette porte à vitre brouillée.

Une vitre brouillée, j'ai toujours ignoré le terme officiel et trouvé ça d'un cliché pour un détective. Mais c'était aussi parce que j'aimais ce cliché que j'en ai fait installer une. C'est bête, l'appellation devait figurer sur le reçu, mais je n'ai pas pensé à la regarder.

La lumière décroit derrière les stores, laissant apparaître de jolies rayures oranges dans le bureau.

Un léger vent souffle aussi par l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre, soulevant quelque peu les rideaux, faisant onduler la lumière.

Des bruits viennent de l'extérieur. Probablement des poulains qui jouent. J'entends même des parents les appeler, le soir tombe, donc sans doute pour rentrer à la maison, manger, ce genre de choses...

Il va falloir que je rentre pour me préparer un truc. Enfin, j'ai le temps, personne ne risque de venir me dire de ranger mon bureau, de me bouger un peu... Plus maintenant.

Mais bon, j'ai faim, et les sucreries, c'est nourrissant, mais jusqu'à un certain point.

Une étrange odeur de brûlé monte. Ça vient de la rue. Une odeur de caramel plane avec. Sacrilège ! Qui ose laisser brûler un plat contenant du sucre !?

... Zut, je m'emporte ! Garde ton calme Bonbon, ferme la fenêtre, les rideaux, sort du bureau et... Rha ! Fichu papier, que fais-tu sur mon chemin !? Lâche mon sabot ! À chaque fois c'est pareil, le papier imbibé de cette glu colle à mes poils, et quand j'utilise un sabot pour l'enlever, il reste accroché sur l'autre. L'aide d'une licorne me serait utile. Mais, comme il n'y en a plus ici, je me contente de raccrocher l'emballage sur le bureau. Encore un qui se figera ici, comme une vieille décoration de Hearth Warming Eve faite par un poulain de trois ans en maternelle. Peut-être devrais-je me lancer dans l'art ?

Cette pensée absurde m'arrache un petit rire alors que je marche vers la porte, un peu plus entraînée que d'ordinaire. Pourquoi ? Rien ne s'est passé de spécial aujourd'hui. Cette journée a même été ennuyante au possible et je n'en ai même pas profité pour faire le point.

La réponse à cette sobre excitation serait-elle derrière la porte ? Rien ne semble s'y trouver. J'ouvre et pointe en moi la déception. Personne. Rien. Même pas une lettre d'un de mes amis, d'ici, de Canterlot, ou même de Manehattan.

Un petit soupir et je vais vers la gauche. Mon bureau est une porte située dans l'intérieur d'une grande cours rectangulaire.

Je n'ai pas toujours été la seule à y proposer mes services. Auparavant, l'entreprise du courrier se situait en face de mon bureau par exemple. Le long des quatre murs, il y a de nombreuses portes, échoppes et vitrines, toutes cloisonnées. Autrefois, elles étaient ouvertes toute la journée et tout le monde s'échangeait de joyeuses discussions, des rires, et des clients. Courrier, dentiste, docteur, libraire, diverses installations municipales et administratives. Même le marché se déroulait au milieu de cette grande place, quand cet endroit était encore le centre de Ponyville.

Tous ont fini par prendre leur essor et leur indépendance. La mairie a été reconstruite ailleurs et cet endroit a commencé à dépérir. Il ne tombe pas en ruine non plus, mais après dix ans... C'est le progrès.

Mes sabots foulent cette terre pavé sur laquelle la verdure reprend lentement ses droits, puisque personne n'est là pour la piétiner. Je passe le petit arc de pierre qui conduit vers Ponyville, sa périphérie. Depuis la grande série de rénovation et de construction, l'ancien centre-ville n'a plus rien d'un centre.

"Je t'attendais," me fait sursauter une voix sibylline.

À gauche de la sortie, assise sur un banc, visiblement gênée et portant sa casquette de fonction. Une licorne dont la couleur vous donne immédiatement un goût de menthe forte au fond de votre bouche. Sa présence seule m'énerve, et le fait qu'elle m'ait adressé la parole avec cette gêne, qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose, cela m'excède encore plus. Je détourne la tête et accélère mon allure. Elle se met à me poursuivre, évidemment.

"Bonbon, attend !"

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne lui laisserais pas ce plaisir, pas après ce qu'elle m'a fait.

"Écoute-moi ! Je dois te parler !"

Cette oscillation troublée dans sa voix, ce ton suppliant. Elle sait ce que je pense, ce que je ressens. Et elle essaye quand même. Qu'elle est têtue nom d'un chien ! Je réplique froidement :

"Tu es en service ! Tu n'as pas à parler de ça !"

"Justement ! C'est pour ça que je viens te voir !"

Je m'arrête brusquement. J'entends qu'elle fait de même, à quelques mètres derrière.

"Et qu'est-ce que le sous-officier Hearthstring a à me dire ?"

" Mr. Cakes est mort. Il a été assassiné."

J'entends au loin s'estomper le chant des oiseaux et le bruit de la ville alors que mon cœur rate un battement, l'odeur du caramel brûlé planant encore. Cette journée était censée se terminer sans problèmes.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le Premier Crime de la Déce

Chapitre 2 - Le Premier Crime de la Décennie

"Ça fait une demi-heure que le corps a été découvert," énonce le stagiaire. "La cause du décès semble être l'asphyxie suite à un étranglement provoqué par une corde, ou objet similaire, non présent sur les lieux du crime."

L'endroit empeste le brûlé. Alors cette odeur venait de là. Le pauvre pâtissier est étendu devant son four, l'expression classique de la surprise et de la peur sur son visage. Il n'a pas vu sa mort venir. Pauvre de lui.

"Où est sa femme ?" fais-je. "Et ses enfants ?"

" Mrs. Cakes serait en livraison à Canterlot pour la journée, et les poulains dorment à l'étage. Il faudra attendre les résultats de l'autopsie, mais la mort a probablement eu lieu dans l'après-midi."

"Il y a deux heures environ."

Le stagiaire me regarde, surpris. Je m'explique, lasse de constater que personne ne sait cela.

"Ce qu'il préparait nécessite de baisser la température sur la fin de la cuisson. À en juger par le thermostat, il est arrivé au bout, et au vu de la carbonisation de son plat, et de l'odeur qui règne en ville, cela fait deux heures que la cuisson aurait dû prendre fin. De plus, il était devant son four, donc à attendre quelque chose. Soit il venait de mettre le thermostat, soit il s'apprêtait à sortir le plat."

C'est le premier meurtre à Ponyville depuis des années. C'est troublant et inquiétant. Mais au delà de ça, ce crime m'affecte. Le meilleur pâtissier d'Equestria. Peut-être un crime de la concurrence d'ailleurs ? Une première piste.

Et ces idiots qui me regardent, impressionnés. Voilà les forces de l'ordre de notre ville. Le commissaire Whooves a dû se faire plaisir, envoyer autant d'agents et aller jusqu'à dénicher le seul particulier de la ville. Pour une fois qu'il y se passe quelque chose, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il veuille faire du zèle.

Seule Lyra, à qui je tourne volontairement le dos, ne me regarde pas avec cet ébahissement. De ce que je sais, elle ne me fixe pas, mais je sens parfois son regard sur poser sur moi, l'espace d'une seconde.

Un des officiers soupir.

"Si seulement sa femme avait été là, peut-être que..."

"Peut-être qu'il y aurait deux corps au lieu d'un, réfléchissez un peu à ce que vous dite."

Je suis sans doute un peu sèche de le couper ainsi, mais ce genre de supposition vaseuse sur un événement passé m'horripile au plus haut point. Ce qui compte, ce sont les faits, pas ce qui aurait pu être.

"De ce qu'on sait, leur magasin embauchait deux stagiaires," expliqua Lyra. "Nous allons vérifier leur alibi."

J'examine la scène, m'approchant du comptoir pour y déceler une quelconque trace d'indice.

Quelques friandises dans un joli panier d'osier, diverses pâtisseries dans la vitrine. J'ouvre la caisse. Pleine. Le vol n'est donc pas le motif. Pourtant, un détail attire mon attention. Parmi les pièces, un petit bonbon, similaire à ceux dans le panier, est anormalement présent.

Je fais un signe de tête à Lyra pour qu'elle vienne le prendre sans abîmer les éventuelles empruntes. Elle obtempère sans oser croiser mon regard et j'ai tôt fait de détourner le mien pour m'occuper du corps, qu'ils ont enfin fini d'examiner.

Mr. Cakes. Il porte clairement des traces de suffocation : ses yeux sont injectés de sang, une marque fine de ce qui l'a étranglé est visible sur son cou. La chose était aussi épaisse qu'un cheveux. Peut-être un fil de nylon, ou de pêche, et elle a été serrée avec une telle force que la chaire est entaillée. Son assassin lui en voulait sérieusement à ce brave pâtissier pourtant sans histoires...

Mais étrangement, il y a de nombreuses marques. Le fil a glissé plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à l'étouffer. Il s'est débattu, alors qu'il semble avoir été pris par surprise. Quelqu'un d'un tant soit peu doué l'aurait eu d'un coup au vu de sa force, mais ici, on dirait presque que l'agresseur a hésité à y aller franchement dès le début. Un remord ? Les autres traits sont peu creusés...

"Bon," fait Lyra en se tournant vers ses subordonnés. "Toi, tu vas chercher des renforts pour évacuer le corps, toi tu restes ici et moi je vais interroger les stagiaires."

"Je vous accompagne."

Lyra s'arrête alors qu'elle marchait vers a sortie. Visiblement, elle n'apprécie pas mon vouvoiement, et c'est un peu le but.

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas," ajouté-je.

"Non," répond t-elle finalement sans même se retourner. "C'est bon, vous pouvez venir."

Elle s'avance vers la porte et sort, laissant soudainement entrer un brouhaha qui était en fond depuis tout à l'heure. Une foule de badauds est assemblée devant le magasin.

D'ailleurs, sortie de la populace, elle se fraye un chemin vers nous.

"Princesse," faisons-nous en nous inclinant devant Twilight Sparkle.

"Expliquez-moi," fait-elle, soucieuse. "J'entends toute sorte d'histoires, certains parlent même d'un meutre..."

Elle prend ça pour une rumeur. Et mieux vaut ne pas trop l'ébruiter devant cette assemblée murmurante.

Mais notre silence vaut toutes les réponses du monde. Son visage se voile, blessée par cette atroce nouvelle dans sa pourtant sympathique bourgade. Comme je la comprends

"Nous allons chercher les stagiaires."

Sans autre formalité, Lyra passe devant la princesse, moi à sa suite, et nous l'abandonnons à sa détresse, avant de la voir rentrer dans le magasin.

Alors que la foule s'écarte sur notre passage, elle s'ouvre en même temps sur une jument turquoise tirant une charrette vide. Il y a quelques secondes, elle arborait un sourire intrigué devant toute cette foule devant chez elle. Mais elle l'a perdu bien vite en nous voyant, nous et nos airs graves et amères, l'uniforme de Lyra complétant le tout.

Désormais, elle est horrifiée, et si Lyra ose lui adresser un regard compatissant, je n'ai pour ma part pas le courage de croiser ses yeux.

Elle abandonne son bagage sans même s'en préoccuper et se jette à travers la foule, poussant quiconque la gêne entre elle et sa demeure, la peur sur son visage.

"Allons-nous en," fais-je en reprenant la route d'un pas pressé. "Vite. La nuit va bientôt tomber."

Je n'aime pas les scènes de pleurs...


	3. Chapitre 3 - Première Piste

Chapitre 3 - Première Piste

"Le premier stagiaire est celui qui a découvert le corps," me fait Lyra en ouvrant la porte du commissariat de Ponyville. "Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire « celle »."

Des années que je n'avais pas approché ce bâtiment. Toujours aussi austère de l'extérieur, et aussi peu charmant à l'intérieur. Évidemment, c'est le soir, les lieux sont quasiment vides, si on excepte les quelques agents de garde alertés par l'affaire, en effervescence, peu habitués à devoir gérer toutes les procédures correspondantes.

Lyra et moi passons rapidement le hall et la réception pour aller plus loin, dans les pièces où l'on met les poneys en garde-à-vue. Peut-être sont-elles remplies de poussière tant elles ont peu l'habitude de servir ? Ah, tient, quelqu'un se tient devant l'une d'elle, la mine grave. Oh, je le connais même, ce vieux commissaire Whooves. D'ailleurs, il a l'air de me reconnaître. Et il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.

"Qui t'as donné la permission de la mêler à cette affaire !?" tonne t-il immédiatement sur Lyra. "J'avais dit qu'on évitait d'ébruiter tout ça jusqu'à demain !"

"Sauf ton respect, Whooves, la moitié de la ville est au courant, y compris la princesse. Donc j'ai bien envie de dire que le contrôle de l'information t'as échappé, un peu comme celui de tes subordonnés."

Oui, c'est moi qui ai dit ça. Et de la manière la plus calme du monde. Ce n'est sans doute pas la réponse que Whooves attendait, et en aucun cas la meilleure façon d'entamer une conversation, mais c'est un peu une habitude de m'adresser à lui de la sorte. La preuve, cela l'énerve à peine.

"Ne vient pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !"

"Un meurtre a eu lieu dans ma ville, cela me regarde. C'est la première fois depuis que toi et moi sommes en fonction, on parle d'une vie qui a été ôtée, et toi tu voudrais ralentir la progression de cette affaire par fierté ?"

"Tu insinues qu'on serait trop lent sans toi !?" bouillonne t-il.

"Simplement que chaque minute de perdue est une minute de plus avec un tueur en liberté. Mon aide ne peut pas être néfaste."

Il veut répliquer quelque chose, ça se voit. Mais il ne trouve rien. Il sait que j'ai raison. Ce cas unique nécessite toute l'aide dont il peut disposer, moi incluse. Il finit par lâcher un "C'est une collaboration à titre exceptionnelle," d'un ton dur, ce à quoi je réplique :

"Nous sommes d'accord sur ce plan là. Si je peux éviter d'avoir à faire avec toi ou tes subordonnés, cela m'arrange."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il faut que je fasse une remarque blessante. Pas pour Whooves, ça je m'en fiche, mais pour celle à côté, qui n'ose même pas tourner le regard vers moi, ou faire mine d'avoir relevée mes propos. Que ça m'énerve qu'elle fasse semblant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

"Où est la stagiaire ?" demande-je finalement, chassant mes émotions pour revenir à l'affaire en cours.

Whooves me jauge quelques instants, le regard sévère, puis énonce :

"La porte à ta droite. Évitez de la brusquer, elle a subit un grand choc."

"Merci."

Sans tenir compte de cet excès de reconnaissance de ma part, il fait demi-tour et nous laisse. Me tournant vers la porte, j'annonce à ma... comparse :

"Je m'occupe d'essayer de l'interroger. Reste en dehors, deux personnes à la fois pourrait l'intimider."

"Comme tu veux," répond t-elle d'une voix se voulant neutre.

Nous entrons dans le bloc, avec son habituel miroir sans teint. À travers, on aperçoit, effondrée sur une table, la première stagiaire en pleurs, Pinkie Pie.

Je la connais un peu, comme tout le monde à Ponyville en fait. Et j'en sais assez pour comprendre à quel point cette découverte a pu l'affecter. Mais vu l'importance de l'affaire, je ne peux pas attendre qu'elle se calme, surtout si ça doit lui prendre des jours. J'entre et referme la porte derrière moi.

Ses yeux rougis émergent d'entre ses sabots pour me regarder d'un air suppliant, quelques mèches de sa crinière dégonflée lui tombant devant le visage.

"Est-ce que tu viens me dire que c'était une mauvaise blague... ?"

Oui. C'est ce que j'aimerais pouvoir répondre. En fait, après avoir vu son visage, c'est la seule chose que je pourrais dire. Mais ce serait un mensonge. Alors je me tais, et je m'assoie en face d'elle.

"J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi, Pinkie."

Ni trop brusque, ni trop doux. Je ne peux pas la laisser espérer que tout ça soit en effet une blague. Elle renifle lourdement, se mettant à trembler. Il faut que j'enchaîne.

"C'est vraiment important. Il faut que tu m'en parles si on veut empêcher que ça arrive à nouveau."

"P-Parce que ça va arriver à nouveau... ?" me fait-elle, de nouvelles larmes perlant de ses yeux.

Mauvais choix de mots de ma part. Je ne suis pas habitué à devoir les manier avec autant de précautions. Mais c'est encore rattrapable.

"Pinkie, dehors il y a quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui a tué M. Cakes et qui est toujours en liberté. Et il n'y a que trois personnes qui peuvent avoir des indices sur lui. Lui-même, le second stagiaire... Et toi. Tu comprends ?"

Elle acquiesce en reniflant à nouveau, avec un petit couinement triste.

"Alors je t'écoute. Prend ton temps, ne t'en fais pas, l'important c'est que tu le dises... Sans rien oublier."

C'est à moitié vrai. Si elle pouvait se dépêcher, ce serait bien. La nuit est presque tombée, à ce rythme, on ne pourra pas aller voir le deuxième stagiaire avant demain.

Mais au moins, Pinkie commence son récit.

"L-La journée à débuter à six heure... M. Cakes se lève toujours... Enfin... Se levait..."

Sa gorge se noue sur la dernière phrase. Je lâche un "Pinkie," un peu sec pour qu'elle reste concentrée. Après un hoquet de sanglot, elle continue :

"I-Il se levait tôt, pour que même les habitants les plus matinaux aient de quoi petit-déjeuner s'ils passaient par là. Comme Mme. Cakes était absente, je devais l'aider, donc j'étais là, un peu fatiguée. On a servi plein de monde jusqu'à dix heures..."

"Qui ?" fais-je en profitant de sa pause.

"J-Je ne me souviens plus," fait-elle, troublée. "Il y avait... Derpy en première, qui a voulu un muffin je crois. Puis Cloud Chaser a pris deux cupcakes. Vinyl est venue prendre un gâteau qu'elle avait commandé. Twilight est venue, avec Applejack, pour manger un morceau et aussi venir me voir. Rainbow Dash les a rejoint un peu après."

Se concentrer sur sa liste lui fait un peu oublié le drame on dirait, elle est un peu plus à l'aise. Mais ça ne va pas durer.

"Sparkler est venue avec Twinkle. À dix heures, un poney de Manehattan est arrivé et a pris à part M. Cakes pour lui parler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont dit, mais le poney est ressorti avec l'air d'être en colère, et semblait M. Cakes contrarié..."

Pinkie s'arrête dans son récit, voyant que mon expression a brutalement changée.

C'est une piste. Mais pas de précipitations, Bonbon, ne loupe pas un élément important.

"Dis m'en plus sur ce poney."

"Il était bleu... Un licorne. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Sweet Caramel."

J'entends la porte du bloc s'ouvrir à la volée. Lyra a dû partir prévenir Whooves. Je peux les laisser s'occuper de ça pour l'instant. Il faut que je continue à l'écouter, au cas où il y aurait d'autres pistes.

"Et ensuite ?"

"Ensuite, il y a eu Rose et Cloud Kicker. Puis Lyra, et enfin Daisy. J'ai fini mon service à midi, alors je suis rentrée chez moi."

Sa voix décroit sur la fin de sa phrase, ses lèvres se mettant à trembler. Je m'avance pour poser mon sabot sur le sien.

"C'est bon, Pinkie... Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, c'est fini maintenant."

Elle me regarde, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

"Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait fait ça... ? M. Cakes était tellement gentil... Il avait toujours le sourire... Il était doux avec ses enfants... Ils sont orphelins maintenant... Pourquoi... ?"

Elle fond à nouveau en larmes, enfouissant son visage dans ses sabots. Je soupire doucement. Moi aussi je me demande pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça, Pinkie...

"Mais je te promets que je vais l'arrêter. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte."


	4. Chapitre 4 - Nouvelle Imprévue

Chapitre 4 - Nouvelle Imprévue

"L'analyse prend du temps ?"

"C'est quasi immédiat."

Le licorne en charge du centre d'analyse du commissariat fait léviter le sac contenant le bonbon que j'ai trouvé, sortant le potentiel indice, le posant dans une étrange machine qu'il active ensuite avec sa magie.

Il est trop tard pour lancer une course poursuite après notre seule piste. Le dernier train est parti il y a au moins deux heures, la seule chose à faire est de lancer un avis de recherche et d'envoyer des agents à Manehattan demain.

Alors en attendant, Lyra et moi sommes dans le labo du commissariat; une grande pièce blanche avec beaucoup d'instruments scientifiques; pour savoir si notre seul élément anormal sur la scène du crime a une importance ou non.

Concrètement, pour moi, il a une importance. Même si cette machine ne révèle aucune empreinte, je resterais persuadée que sa présence à cet endroit n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Ce bonbon a quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire.

"On s'est un peu modernisé," m'explique Lyra en me regardant du coin de l'œil, tentant un sourire.

"Hm ?" fais-je dubitativement en tournant la tête vers elle.

"La machine," répond t-elle en la désignant d'un mouvement du museau. "En plus des empreintes de sabots, maintenant on peut aussi retracer les différentes magies qui ont tenues l'objet. Et ça ne s'efface pas aussi facilement qu'une empreinte. Si une licorne l'a fait léviter, on retrouvera sa trace, même si Bright Bulb a utilisé sa magie dessus après."

"Bright Bulb ?"

"C'est moi," me répond le poney du labo avec un demi-sourire gêné.

"Oh, enchanté, je suis..."

"Je sais qui vous êtes," me coupe t-il gentiment. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de poneys qui sont détectives à Ponyville. Tout le monde vous connaît dans le commissariat, surtout avec Lyra qui n'arrête pas de parler de vous."

Deux faits étranges. Le premier : il me vouvoie, signe de respect, ce que personne n'a jamais éprouvé à mon égard. Deuxième chose, ce détail sur les propos de Lyra, vers laquelle je dirige lentement les yeux, alors qu'elle détourne les siens, les pommettes légèrement rosies.

"Et elle dit quoi sur moi ?"

"Des tas de choses," s'enjoue Bright. "Par exemple que..."

Une série de bip vient le couper soudainement, annonçant sans doute que l'analyse est terminée. Une bande de papier sort de la machine, qu'il s'empresse d'arracher, semblant avoir complètement oublié la discussion.

"Alors..." fait-il en consultant les résultats. "En empreinte de sabots il y a M. Cakes et Mme. Cakes, c'est tout. Et pour les restes magiques, rien à part les miens et ceux de Lyra."

"Donc absolument rien," conclu Lyra en même temps que moi dans ma tête.

"Comment vous pouvez savoir immédiatement à qui les empreintes appartiennent ?"

"On a une base de donnée, avec quasiment tout Ponyville," m'explique Bright. "Et c'est pareil pour la magie."

Je fronce les sourcils, méfiante.

"Quand avez-vous mis un tel système en place ?"

"Une modernisation que le commissaire a jugé bon de mettre en place après que Discord ait été réformé. Il voulait avoir une base de données assez complète pour rapidement identifier un méfait. Tout s'est fait rapidement grâce à l'aide de la princesse Twilight."

"Toujours est-il que ce bonbon a dû arriver ici par mégarde," ajoute Lyra en revenant au sujet d'origine. "Sans doutes que M. Cakes l'a fait tomber accidentellement."

Elle me jette en regard, semblant me demander ce que j'en pense. Je me gratte doucement le menton d'un sabot. Moi qui croyais...

"Oui, sans doutes. Ce qui ne nous laisse qu'une seule piste, et pas exploitable avant demain. Mais gardez-le quand même."

"Il est tard, tu penses que ça vaut la peine d'aller interroger le deuxième stagiaire maintenant ?" me demande t-elle.

"Allez vous coucher," conseil Bright. "Il ne va pas s'envoler. C'est une affaire grave, mieux vaut l'aborder à tête reposée."

"C'est le mieux, en effet," fais-je, alors que je me sens soudainement fatiguée, et aussi affamée. "Merci d'avoir fait cette analyse aussi tard."

"Pas de problèmes," sourit-il. "J'apprécie beaucoup d'avoir mon rôle à jouer dans la résolution de cette affaire."

"Bonne soirée, et à demain," ajoute Lyra.

Je tourne déjà les sabots pour m'en aller alors qu'il répond joyeusement :

"Bonne soirée à vous deux."

Je traverse rapidement les couloirs du commissariat, presque sortie avant que Lyra ne presse le pas pour me rattraper.

"Bonbon !"

Je sors en m'arrêtant sous la lumière du commissariat, tenant la porte ouverte de la patte arrière pour la laisser passer. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle se tourne vers moi, un peu gênée, et me regarde droit dans les yeux en me demandant :

"Tu n'as pas manger, n'est-ce pas ?"

Que... ? La soudaineté de cette question me déstabilise.

"Non, pourquoi ?" répond-je.

Ne me dis pas qu'elle va...

"Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble... ?" fait-elle timidement.

Et si. Elle ose. Elle a le culot d'oser ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit !? Que d'avoir passer quelques minutes ensemble va effacer le passé !? Je lui dis d'un ton glacial :

"Non, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend chez moi. Une bien meilleure compagnie que la tienne."

Je la laisse sur place, me dirigeant vers ma maison.

"Q-Qui ?" fait-elle, surprise, hésitant visiblement à me suivre.

C'est bien, ça l'intrigue. Elle est jalouse du simple fait que je pourrais être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle sait ce que ça fait maintenant... Ce que j'ai ressenti.

"Ma solitude."

Visiblement, elle abandonne l'idée de me rattraper. Pourtant je veux qu'elle essaye, que cela me donne une bonne raison de lui hurler dessus, et pas simplement de lui lancer une seule phrase blessante. Je veux pouvoir déchaîner toute cette colère qui s'est accumulée en moi depuis trois ans.

Mais c'est dans le silence le plus total de la nuit tombée que je regagne ma maison, claquant la porte d'un coup de sabot.

Direction ma chambre, mon lit, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le temps de dîner. Un petit réglisse de ma table de chevet pour me calmer, tromper ma faim et trouver le sommeil. Rien de plus.

Puis le calme. Mes pensées deviennent moins brouiller, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là. Sa présence m'embrouille toujours ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a l'air de vouloir m'accompagner pour cette enquête alors qu'elle me perturbe !? C'est une affaire de meurtre bon sang, laisse-moi réfléchir en paix !

Et je sens que ça va me déranger toute la nuit en plus...

Je déteste quand j'ai raison... Ce genre de nuit à me retourner sans cesse dans mes draps, ça m'arrive souvent depuis quelques années... Depuis trois ans en fait. Depuis ce fameux jour.

Ah c'est pas vrai ! Tu ne vas pas te remettre à penser à ça, Bonbon ! Pense plutôt à une manière de coiffer cette fichue crinière ! Voilà une vraie préoccupation !

Un petit-déjeuner avalé, avec pour seul accompagnement sonore le bruit de mon horloge, une crinière rapidement mise en place, et me voici sur le pas de ma porte.

J'ouvre, et qui trouve-je juste devant avec le sabot levée, prête à toquer ? Elle, évidemment.

"J'ai eu peur de te réveiller," me fait-elle une fois remise de sa surprise. "Enfin, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux interroger le deuxième stagiaire aussi tôt que possible et que ça serait plus rapide de venir te chercher... En plus tu ne sais pas qui c'est."

"Non, mais tu vas me l'apprendre."

Elle a encore ce ton semi-suppliant. Comme si elle cherchait à s'excuser à chacune de ses phrases sans avoir le courage de le dire clairement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à la fin... ?

"Open Skies. De l'équipe météo..."

Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de préciser. Rien qu'à ce nom, les poils de mon dos se hérissent. L'étalon avec qui elle a eu une aventure, juste après qu'elle m'ait abandonnée ! Je ne risque pas d'oublier son nom !

"Il t'a larguée il y a six mois, n'est-ce pas ?" fais-je néanmoins. "Tu es sûre que ça va aller pour l'interroger ?"

"I-Il ne m'a pas vraiment larguée," balbutie t-elle timidement. "C'était une décision prise ensemble... Et puis, cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec notre relation."

Je la jauge du regard. De ce que je sais, sa rupture n'a pas été simple, mais elle cherche à le cacher. Autant lui éviter une épreuve de plus.

"Je m'occuperais de l'interroger si c'est trop dur pour toi. En route."

Sans savoir d'où me vient cet élan de compassion pour elle, je me met en marche, me rendant compte en chemin de mon brusque changement à son égard. Je la détestais il y a cinq minutes, elle a même évoqué le nom de l'étalon qui m'a mis le plus en rogne ces dernières années, et pourtant... J'ai juste envie de la réconforter...

Des années que ça n'est pas arrivé... Où est cette colère que j'avais ? Non, elle est toujours là, je la sens, cette amertume incrustée en moi. Ce n'est qu'un petit passage, une faiblesse, un reste de ce que j'ai ressenti pour elle. Ça ne va pas durer. À peine avons-nous atteint la maison que c'est déjà passé. L'endroit est désert, ce qui m'étonne un peu.

"Vous n'avez mis personne de garde ?"

"Normalement si," répond Lyra, fronçant des sourcils, surprise. "Whooves a peut-être retiré la surveillance quand je lui ai dis que j'allais te chercher..."

Approchant la porte, je maugrée un "Laisser la dernière personne à avoir vue la victime en vie seule..." avant de toquer.

Ou plutôt que toquer, c'est surtout constater que la porte s'ouvre toute seule sous mon sabot. En fait, elle n'est pas fermée.

Un échange de regard suspicieux avec Lyra. J'entre.

"Open Skies ?"

Pas de réponses. Nous avançons dans le hall, silencieux. Pas un bruit, aucun signe d'une présence quelconque.

Je regarde la porte de droite donnant sur la cuisine. Personne, quelques ustensiles déballés sur le plan de travail, comme si on allait s'en servir, et rien d'autres. Lyra me tapote l'épaule et je la regarde. Ses yeux sont fixés vers le point qu'elle me désigne, à gauche, par l'autre porte menant au salon.

Au milieu du canapé, de la table-basse, des bibliothèques, plantes et posters de ce salon, une silhouette se balance doucement. Au bout d'une corde.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Une Enquête ne se résout pa

Chapitre 5 - Une Enquête ne se résout pas aussi vite

Une chose à laquelle j'ai pensée hier soir, pendant que je me retournais dans mon lit, c'est à quel point cette enquête manquait cruellement d'indice capitaux. Le bonbon s'était révélé un cul-de-sac, et le seul suspect se trouvait on ne sait où, probablement dans Manehattan.

Et voilà que d'un coup, les événements prennent une autre tournure. Open Skies est retrouvé pendu chez lui, à côté d'une lettre de suicide confessant son crime, l'assassinat de M. Cakes, sous le coup de la colère après une discussion houleuse. Ses regrets, son impossibilité de vivre avec ça sur sa conscience, le tout parsemé de quelques gouttes facilement identifiables comme étant des larmes.

Bien sûr, Lyra et moi avons prévenu le commissariat de tout ça. En fait, juste après notre arrivée, la relève du garde est venue à son tour, pour repartir aussitôt informer Whooves.

Les trois agents envoyés sont déjà en train de relever soigneusement ce qui leur semble suspect, la lettre en premier lieu, pour les mettre dans des sachets en plastique.

La scène est étrangement... banale, hormis le cadavre. Un stylo près de la lettre, une tasse de café vide sur la table, un salon correctement rangé, on pourrait presque y prendre le thé. Et le corps, que personne n'ose décrocher pour l'instant.

Un bruit régulier ponctue le tout, celui de la corde qui frotte contre la poutre, continuant de se balancer lentement, elle et le pégase.

Je relève la tête après avoir cherché un quelconque élément suspect qui aurait roulé sous le fauteuil, pour voir Lyra, qui n'a pas bougé. Depuis notre découverte macabre, elle n'a pas décroché un mot, ni même détaché ses yeux de son ex-étalon. Elle ne pleure pas, mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Son visage est figé, dans une expression affligée. Je devine, la connaissant, qu'elle doit être en train de revoir tous les moments qu'elle a passée avec lui.

Un pincement vient titiller mon cœur. Malgré ma mauvaise nuit, dont elle est responsable, et cette rancœur que j'ai... Je n'arrive pas à ne pas me sentir mal pour elle. Je...

"Hé... "

Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'ai doucement posé mon sabot sur son épaule. Elle tourne la tête vers moi. C'est peut-être la première fois depuis toutes ces années que je fais autant attention à son visage. Cette petite mèche blanche sur le côté de son œil, ces grands yeux jaunes-orangés humides, son museau qui affiche d'ordinaire un large sourire. La voir ainsi...

"Pourquoi... ?" me demande t-elle, suppliante, sa voix venant provoquer un frisson dans tout mon corps.

"Lyra..."

"Il était si gentil... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fais ça... ?"

Que répondre à ça... ? Que n'importe qui peut commettre l'irréparable sous le coup de la colère ? Que beaucoup de criminels sont des gens normaux qui ont mal tourné ? Quelle réponse un tant soit peu sincère pourrais-je lui donner sans la faire fondre en larmes ?

"Les gens font parfois des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu faire, et qu'ils regrettent aussitôt..."

Ça n'a jamais été mon fort avec elle. Elle a toujours été sujette à des petites baisses de moral, et je n'ai jamais été douée pour le lui remonter. En voici un nouvel exemple.

Elle baisse la tête, une goutte commençant à perler au bord de son œil. Et mon corps se met à bouger tout seul une nouvelle fois. Je fais un geste que je n'ai pas fais depuis des années. Je la tourne doucement vers moi, ôtant le cadavre de sa vision, passant mes pattes avant autour d'elle et la sert contre mon torse.

Elle s'y réfugie, plaçant sa tête sous la mienne avec quelques sanglots. Je sens sa chaleur contre moi, et aussi une larme couler sur mon pelage. Mon sabot caresse doucement le haut de sa crinière pour chercher à la réconforter un peu. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire.

Un léger raclement de gorge se fait entendre derrière-moi, reconnaissable comme étant celui de Whooves. Sans tourner la tête, je réponds :

"Alors, tu te déplaces enfin en personne ?"

"La princesse m'a ordonnée de l'accompagner ici."

Je jette un regard vers lui. Twilight se trouve effectivement à ses côtés, stupéfaite et effrayée à la vue du cadavre. À ses cernes, je devine qu'elle n'a pas dû dormir de la nuit à cause de cette affaire. Autant dire qu'à présent, ses nuits ne sont pas prêtes de retrouver leur sommeil habituel.

"Ce serait un suicide alors ?" demande le commissaire, légèrement sceptique.

"Ça, ou un crime excellemment bien maquillé," fais-je en continuant de serrer doucement Lyra contre moi.

Celle-ci a un hoquet.

"U-Un crime maquillé ?" balbutie t-elle.

"Si on ne trouve rien de concluant, comme des empreintes, la conclusion naturelle sera celle du suicide. N'est-ce pas ?" ajoute-je en arquant un sourcil vers Whooves. "Ce qui m'intéresse le plus actuellement reste de savoir où était la personne sensée surveiller le témoin."

Il fronce les sourcils devant mon ton réprobateur et irrespectueux de son titre, et hausse la voix :

"Rose devait s'en occuper d'après les horaires que vous m'avez donné."

"Et où est-elle ?"

Whooves se renfrogne, comme gêné par la réponse qu'il va donner, maugréant :

"Elle est introuvable... Mais l'agent de garde avant elle m'a assuré qu'elle a pris son tour."

"À quelle heure ?"

"Deux heures du matin..."

"Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle devait veiller six heures ?" fais-je, un peu incrédule.

"Je manque d'effectif !" se défend t-il vivement. "Ponyville est une bourgade tranquille, c'est déjà un miracle qu'on ait plus d'une quinzaine d'agents !"

"Je peux demander à ce que Canterlot ou même Manehatten envoie du renfort," propose Twilight, qui ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée. "En plus ils ont des agents habitués à ce genre de cas."

Je connais assez bien Whooves pour déceler quand une remarque le pique au vif. Et son orgueil vient à l'instant de prendre un sacré coup.

"Je pense pouvoir me charger de cette affaire," répond t-il avec assurance en bombant le torse. "Elle est peut-être même déjà finie."

Peut-être... Ou peut-être pas. Tu as une affaire de meurtre sous le sabot, mais tu préfères te passer d'aide par pur orgueil, pour prouver que tu es capable de résoudre quelque chose d'aussi grave toi-même. Ponyville n'est pas habitué à ce genre d'événements, et s'ils viennent à s'aggraver, ça tournera mal. Ta fierté n'est que trop mal placée, Whooves !

Mais je ne dis rien. Un mot de sa part et je pourrais me faire éjecter de l'affaire. C'est déjà beaucoup lui demander de me laisser enquêter. Pour l'instant, les choses sont encore contrôlables, mais ne me donne pas de travail en plus avec ton ego.

"Très bien, si c'est ce que vous pensez, je vous fais confiance," poursuit Twilight, exténuée. "Est-ce que vous pouvez... le décrocher, s'il vous plaît ? Le voir se balancer ainsi..."

Depuis tout à l'heure, elle ne cesse de jeter des regards furtifs et terrifiés au cadavre. C'est compréhensible que ça la choque. Elle n'a jamais dû voir ça. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je m'y étais préparé, plus ou moins.

"Vous avez finis ?" demande Whooves à ses agents.

"Aucune trace, commissaire," répond un de ceux là. "Tout semble indiquer que c'est bien un suicide."

"Bien, décrochez-le."

"À vos ordres."

Lyra a un petit hoquet contre mon épaule.

"Tu peux prendre ta journée, Lyra," lui dit Whooves avec compassion. Ou peut-être est-ce juste le petit regard de la princesse qui lui a donné envie de faire bonne impression.

Je tapote légèrement le dos de Lyra en chuchotant "Aller, viens, on y va," et l'aide à se relever pour la faire sortir.

Elle obéit sans broncher, me laissant la guider jusqu'à la sortie de la maison, pendant que les sous-fifres de Whooves s'occupent de faire descendre prudemment le corps.

"Je vais bien Bonbon..." me fait-elle une fois dehors, avant de renifler lourdement. "J'ai juste... besoin d'être seule..."

Elle s'essuie un œil avant de s'éloigner lentement, la tête basse.

J'ai envie de lui dire quelque chose, que si elle a besoin de parler, d'une épaule pour pleurer, je suis là... Mais à l'instant où je vois son dos tourné, un souvenir douloureux me revient, retenant mes paroles. La même démarche, la même scène qu'il y a trois ans, quand elle m'a abandonnée, sans raison.

Je détourne brusquement la tête, fuyant le conflit qui s'immisce dans mon esprit et mon cœur, ignorant ces petits picotement et ces doutes qui fusent dans ma tête. J'ai une affaire à résoudre, et peut-être même des vies à sauver, pas le temps pour ça.

De retour à l'intérieur, je constate qu'ils ont commencé à descendre le corps. Au moins, ils portent des gants pour ne pas le salir.

"Deux morts en moins de vingt-quatre heures," soupir lourdement Whooves, la mine grave. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un tel drame à Ponyville."

"À peu près personne n'y aurait songé, je pense," fais-je en regardant la princesse, qui approuve mes dires d'un léger hochement de tête.

"J'espère que tout ceci est vraiment terminé," ajoute t-elle, soucieuse au plus haut point.

"Tout indique un suicide, tu n'es pas d'accord ?" me fait subitement Whooves.

La question me surprend un peu par sa soudaineté et sa franchise. Mais en même temps, il n'est pas du genre à passer par quatre chemin.

Je m'accorde un moment de réflexion, faisant le point, avant de conclure :

"Et bien, à première vue, oui. Les seules choses étranges restent la disparition de Rose et la personne mentionnée par Pinkie. Et la première chose pourrait facilement s'expliquer par une urgence subite qui aurait prit Rose, un proche malade par exemple. Bien que la coïncidence serait grosse."

C'est évident que pour l'instant, rien n'indique réellement qu'il y ait effectivement une raison de continuer l'enquête et de ne pas classer l'affaire. Je pense que c'est juste mon envie de pourchasser un criminel qui me pousse à dire que cette résolution n'est pas bonne. Trop simple.

Whooves a l'air content que je sois de son avis, et cela rassure la princesse.

"Contactez-moi s'il y a du nouveau," nous fait-elle alors, s'apprêtant à sortir.  
"Ne vous en faites pas, princesse," rassure le commissaire.

Elle s'en va. Je m'apprête à faire comme elle, lorsque mon regard est soudainement attiré par un reflet bleu clair, au niveau de la poutre. Quelque chose est coincé par le nœud de la corde, collé à la poutre.

Je m'approche, intriguée, décelant du blanc également. Qu'est-ce ? Et plus important : Comment est-ce arrivé là ?

"Excusez-moi," fais-je à un des agents en train de détacher le corps. "Vous pouvez défaire le nœud supérieur ?"

Il jette un regard interrogateur à Whooves, qui m'en lance un à son tour, auquel je répond en désignant l'objet.

"Il y a quelque chose de coincé."

Le commissaire fronce les sourcils en voyant que j'ai raison.

"Allez-y," dit-il à son subordonné.

Ce dernier s'exécute et défait le nœud, desserrant la corde, laissant tomber le nouveau fragment d'indice, à mon grand étonnement.

Un papier de bonbon. Du même genre que celui qui était dans la caisse de Sugar Cube Corner.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Éventail de Possibilités

Chapitre 6 - Éventail de Possibilités

Un petit silence se fait dans le salon, alors que nous observons tous le morceau de plastique tout juste tombé, deux poneys finissants d'évacuer le cadavre.

Whooves s'avance, mettant un gant sur son sabot, et ramasse l'emballage pour l'examiner de plus prêt.

"Un papier de bonbon," énonce t-il d'un ton grave. "Probablement de Sugar Cube Corner."

Je m'approche à mon tour et l'observe. Aucun doute :

"C'est le même emballage que celui trouvé dans la caisse enregistreuse."

Whooves regarde le plastique sous tous les angles, déclarant :

"Il y a un « O » sur l'intérieur du papier, écrit à l'encre noire."

Un O. Pour Open Skies ?

"Peut-être qu'il y a aussi des empreintes dessus," suppose-je.

Whooves fait un signe de tête à un de ses agents et lui tend le morceau de plastique.

"Allez l'analyser. Tout de suite."

"Oui, commissaire !" répond le policier en mettant précautionneusement l'indice dans une pochette avant de partir avec.

Un nouveau silence se fait. Un silence durant lequel Whooves et moi réfléchissons à tout ce que ce simple emballage vient d'apporter.

"Ça semble mal parti pour n'être qu'un suicide," finit-il par soupirer lourdement. "Ce papier ne peut pas avoir atterrit là par hasard, quelqu'un l'a placé ici."

"Et ce quelqu'un semble assez méticuleux dans ses crimes," fais-je juste après. "À moins qu'Open Skies ne se soit absolument pas débattu, le meurtrier est resté ici le temps de tout nettoyer pour maquiller ça en suicide."

"Et ça a faillit marcher," avoue Whooves. "Sans ce bonbon, j'aurais déclaré ça comme étant un suicide, et l'affaire aurait été clôturée."

"Quelque chose ne va pas..." me fais-je subitement à voix haute.

"Quoi donc ?" m'interroge t-il.

"Pourquoi... Laisser ce papier ?" dis-je, plongée dans une grande réflexion. "Tout était parfait dans cette mise en scène. Pourtant, l'assassin a laissé cet indice, et je suis presque sûre qu'il l'a fait délibérément. Pourquoi se donner autant de mal pour rien ?"

"Problème psychologique. On traque peut-être un fou."

Je cogite sur ce que viens de dire Whooves. Ça peut faire sens. Peut-être même que...

"Un fou... Un maniaque," dis-je, commençant à comprendre. "Il a laissé un indice, exactement comme à Sugar Cube Corner. Il s'amuse à laisser une piste pour voir si on est assez doués pour la trouver. Le premier bonbon était dans la caisse du magasin, or la caisse est la première chose à regarder pour savoir si le motif du meurtre est le vol ou non. Et là, le papier était placé de tel sorte à n'être repéré qu'en regardant bien. C'est un test."

Un frisson remonte mon échine au moment même où je finis ma phrase, comprenant l'étendue de ce que je viens de déduire. Ce n'est pas un meurtre sous le coup de la colère, celui-ci était prémédité. Quelqu'un avait prévu de tuer Open Skies, et cette personne l'a fait tout en s'amusant à jouer avec nous. Et l'assassinat de M. Cakes a été fait tout aussi calmement. C'est juste... horrible.

"Il faut retrouver Rose au plus vite," fait soudainement Whooves, braquant son regard sur les deux agents restant. "Vous deux, partez à sa recherche ! Tout de suite !"

Ses subordonnés n'hésitent pas un seul instant et se précipite dehors, nous laissant seuls, Whooves et moi, sur la scène du crime.

"Ça fait au moins une heure qu'elle a disparu, tu sais..." fais-je lentement. "Je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais elle est probablement..."

"Morte," termine t-il l'air grave. "Je sais. Il n'y avait déjà que trois possibilités quand nous avons découvert le corps : qu'elle se soit absentée ; que le criminel l'ait attirée autre part pour la tuer ; ou qu'elle soit elle-même l'assassin. Et la première option vient de s'envoler..."

Bien sûr qu'il s'en rend compte... Whooves n'est pas stupide, même si j'aime à le penser. Mais c'est d'une de ses subordonnée dont je parle. Et de ce que je sais, quelqu'un de proche... Il ne faut pas qu'il espère la retrouver, ni qu'il en fasse une affaire personnelle.

"Mais je refuse de baisser les pattes tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvée, même si c'est son cadavre que je cherche !" ajoute t-il avec fermeté en tapant du sabot.

Un nouveau moment de silence s'installe. Et pendant ce temps, je réalise encore un nouvel élément qui me fait frisonner intérieurement.

"Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire à propos de cette affaire... ?" me fait Whooves au même moment.

"C'est que le meurtrier est sans doute quelqu'un que nous connaissons..." réponds-je, venant de penser à la même chose.

Ponyville est une bourgade de quelques centaines d'habitants, tout au plus. Tout le monde se connaît. Tout le monde se fait plus ou moins confiance. Suffisamment pour suivre quelqu'un qui vous demanderait de quitter son poste de surveillance, ou pour ouvrir la porte à une personne qui viendrait pour vous tuer.

Et quelqu'un, parmi tous ces gens honnêtes et souriant, en a profité pour commettre des meurtres.

"Je pense que je peux d'ores et déjà qualifier cette affaire de « pire affaire de Ponyville »," soupir une nouvelle fois Whooves.

"Quel serait le motif de ce meurtre selon toi ?"

"Hm," fait-il, pensif. "Au vu de l'enchaînement des événements, la rapidité entre ce meurtre et celui de M. Cakes, et le fait que Open Skies est probablement la dernière personne à avoir vu M. Cakes en vie, je dirais : faire taire un témoin gênant."

"C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il avait vu quelque chose de réellement compromettant, il nous en aurait parlé avant, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Peut-être..." murmure Whooves, semblant réfléchir. "Ou alors il a eu juste des doutes, et peur de dénoncer quelqu'un à tord..."

C'est une hypothèse, en effet. Face à un tel événement, surtout dans cette petite ville tranquille, n'importe qui hésiterait avant de porter des accusations fondées. Mais si c'est bien ça, son hésitation lui a été fatale.

"On a la cause du second crime en tout cas," résume t-il, tentant de regagner en assurance. "Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver la raison du premier. L'étranger de Manehattan semble exclus des possibles coupables maintenant, puisque des témoins ont affirmés l'avoir vu quitter la ville hier soir. Je vais faire la liste des proches de M. Cakes et on va les interroger pour voir s'ils ne savent pas qui aurait pu lui en vouloir."

"Bonne idée," approuve-je sobrement.

Bonne idée, même s'il y a peu de chance qu'elle marche, c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire en l'état actuel des choses. Ça et attendre les relevés des empreintes, ainsi que l'autopsie d'Open Skies.

J'ai besoin de me détendre... Je n'ai rien pris en partant de chez moi, il me faut ma dose de sucre.

"Je te laisse t'occuper de tout ça. Préviens-moi s'il y a du nouveau."

"Compte sur moi."

Je sors de la maison, pensive, marchant sans vraiment regarder devant moi. La question qui me taraude le plus est : À qui le tour ? Est-ce que la seule cible était M. Cakes, et qu'Open Skies n'a alors été qu'un témoin trop gênant, qu'il fallait supprimer ? La mise en scène indique que le tueur chercherait à clore l'affaire, tout en jouant légèrement avec les forces de l'ordre. Et s'il se prenait trop au jeu ? Et si le meurtrier continuait ? Juste pour le plaisir d'afficher son génie, de laisser des indices, de nous narguer.

Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si une vague de crime prenait Ponyville. Déjà, rien qu'en me promenant sur la place et en regardant autour de moi, je vois que la mort de M. Cakes est sur toutes les bouches. Ici on chuchote que c'est un meurtre fait par ce poney de Manehattan, là on discute vivement que c'est un crime passionnel, commis par une étalon tombé éperdument amoureux de Mme. Cakes. Certains avancent même qu'il a été commis par Mme. Cakes elle-même pour se libérer de l'emprise d'un mari trop possessif.

Les ragots vont à tout va. Certains en profitent pour médire de la princesse, avançant que depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Ponyville, les catastrophes s'enchaînent. D'autres accusent Discord sans raison, simplement parce qu'ils ne lui font toujours pas confiance.

En moi, j'ai peur. Peur que l'annonce d'une deuxième mort, aussi vite, fasse paniquer les gens. Il faut absolument privilégier l'hypothèse du suicide d'Open Skies en public, ou les poneys risquent de craindre pour leur vie.

Mais ça, c'est le rôle de Twilight et Whooves, pas le mien. Moi, j'enquête.

Pendant que je réfléchis, un attroupement se forme à quelques pas de moi. Je reconnais au milieu le chapeau d'Applejack, et approche doucement.

"Twilight va faire une annonce importante," dit-elle aux autres poneys autour d'elle. "Faites passer l'mot, dans dix minutes 'faut qu'tout l'monde soit d'vant l'château."

Les poneys s'entre-dévisagent avec des mines soucieuses. Puis finalement se dispersent, allant le dire aux autres, ou se mettant en marche vers le château.

La fermière m'aperçoit alors et se dirige vers moi.

"'lut Bonbon, Twilight m'a dit qu't'enquêtais sur c't'histoire," me fait-elle, un soupçon de trouble dans la voix. "Elle a pas voulu m'dire où ça en était, mais j'l'ai vue encore plus préoccupée qu'hier, et j'sais qu'c'est pas bon signe... Est-ce que... d'autres personnes vont mourir ?"

Elle a eu peur de dire ça. Horriblement inquiète à l'idée que cela puisse se reproduire.

"Tout avance assez vite. L'important c'est de rassurer le plus de monde pour l'instant. Il faut faire comprendre aux habitants qu'ils ne risquent rien. Ce qu'il se passe est tragique, mais tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre. Du moins, autant que possible après un tel événement."

Désolée Applejack, je ne suis pas aussi honnête que toi. À sa tête, je dirais que ça l'a rassurée un peu, c'est tout ce qui compte.

"J'espère qu't'as raison. L'discours de Twilight va bientôt commencer, tu viens l'voir ?"

À quoi bon ? J'ai une enquête sur laquelle travailler. Ce n'est pas Twilight qui va m'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. En fait, elle n'est même pas au courant que la mort d'Open Skies est un meurtre, puisqu'elle est partie avant que l'on ne découvre le papier. Et Whooves aura tôt fait de l'informer sur ce point.

"Je ne pense pas, Applejack."

"T'as beaucoup d'travail, j'comprends, sucre d'orge. J'te laisse."

En réalité, pas tant que ça. Je dois attendre les résultats des analyses et de l'autopsie, Whooves finit d'inspecter la maison d'Open Skies et une équipe s'occupe déjà de rechercher Rose.

Je pourrais aider, mais pas seule. Je ne suis même pas coordonnée avec l'équipe de recherche, je risquerais de piétiner sur leur zone. Et si jamais, même si j'en doute, Rose s'avère être le meurtrier, je préfère ne pas me retrouver seule face à elle.

Finalement, j'ai autant de raisons de venir que de ne pas y aller.

"Peut-être..." fais-je, pensive, après un moment de réflexion.

Pas de réponse. Je regarde autour de moi. Applejack est partie sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Tant pis. Je viens quand même. Au moins je pourrais voir comment Twilight essaye de gérer le problème. Ça pourrait influencer l'enquête. En route vers le château.

Je vois qu'il y a déjà une petite foule qui commence à se masser. Twilight et ses amies proches sont en haut des marches, discutant à voix basses.

J'arrive à deviner, à leur tête, qu'elles parlent d'Open Skies. Ou plutôt, que Twilight vient de leur apprendre sa mort. Les cinq sont choquées, et je vois Applejack interrompre Twilight, semblant demander des explications plus précises. Cette dernière répond, expliquant probablement cette histoire de suicide. Elles sont toujours hébétées, effrayées qu'Open Skies ait pu commettre une telle chose, mais au moins l'affaire semble close. C'est du moins ce que parait conclure Twilight.

La conversation se prolonge un peu, alors que les poneys s'accumulent autour du palais, répandant toujours les mêmes rumeurs.

"Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ce patelin, il faut que ça soit un meurtre, c'est quand même pas de chance !" lâche une voix familière à côté de moi.

Je tourne la tête, regardant Colgate qui tient devant elle un exemplaire du journal de ce matin. En première page, évidemment, le meurtre de M. Cakes.

"C'est vrai que se faire attaquer par Tirek, Discord, Nightmare Moon, un ursa minor, des parasprites et j'en passe, c'est pas assez phénoménal pour être important," réplique-je en ironisant.

"Sauf que là, c'est pas un problème qui se résout en un tour de magie, avec des pierres ou je ne sais quoi. À moins que les Éléments de l'Harmonie puissent ressusciter quelqu'un."

Bien sûr que c'est impossible, et elle le sait. Mais Colgate a ce don pour faire du sarcasme inapproprié, tellement bien joué qu'on dirait presque qu'elle y croit. Et elle a toujours été quelque peu irritante à cause de ça.

"C'est vraiment tout ce que te fais la mort de Cakes ?" dis-je en la regardant, un peu incrédule. "On le connaissait depuis quinze ans, et ta seule réaction c'est « C'est pas de chance » ?"

Elle referme son journal et me regarde avec de grands yeux, semblant offusquée.

"Tu me prends pour qui !? Bien sûr que je suis triste pour lui ! C'était quelqu'un de bien ! Mais il est mort, comme des centaines de personnes chaque jour. Et il va déjà y avoir suffisamment de personne pour le pleurer avec sa femme et ses enfants, pas la peine que je m'y mette aussi."

C'est une façon de voir les choses. Plutôt horrible, mais venant d'une dentiste qui anesthésie à peine ses patients, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça.

Je lève la tête vers l'entrée du palais. On dirait que le discours va commencer.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Qui ?

Chapitre 7 - Qui ?

Face à moi, la foule. Ponyville, plus inquiet que jamais, attendant de ma part des paroles rassurantes. Comment me suis-je retrouvée ici au juste ?

C'est simple en fait. Twilight a débuté son discours, annonçant le suicide d'Open Skies, et alors que Ponyville tout entier marmonnait d'inquiétude et de surprise face à une telle nouvelle, Applejack est venue me chercher au milieu de la foule. Twilight avait demandée mon aide, voulant que j'expose mon point de vue, mes suppositions. Elle se tient à côté de moi d'ailleurs, attendant que je parle.

Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Ce n'est pas mon rôle de communiquer avec les citoyens, au mieux c'est celui de Whooves, même si, de mon point de vue, c'est surtout le travail de Twilight. Mais je peux comprendre qu'elle ait besoin d'aide, c'est une situation inédite après tout. Elle a peur de dire quelque chose de travers, de faux. Le problème, c'est que c'est moi qui suis face à cette situation maintenant. Avec les mêmes peurs, les mêmes doutes. Mais on ne refuse pas la demande d'aide d'une princesse...

Me voilà donc, aux côtés de Twilight, face à plus d'une centaine de poneys, que je connais presque tous. La mort d'Open Skies ne les a pas rassuré. Même si Twilight a clairement annoncé qu'il s'agit d'un suicide, les plus pessimistes préfèrent douter, même s'ils n'ont aucune information. Mes pattes tremblent légèrement.

C'est à moi de les convaincre. De leur mentir, en fait. D'euphémiser la vérité, pour que tous ces braves poneys puissent dormir tranquille, sans se soucier d'un potentiel meurtrier parmi eux. Parmi eux...

Mes tremblements s'accentuent, alors que je tente de dissimuler le doute et l'effroi qui vient de s'installer en moi. Il est là. Dans cette foule compacte. Le fou responsable de ces deux assassinats méticuleusement orchestrés. Celui qui s'est amusé à laisser des indices, qui considère ça comme un jeu, il me regarde en ce moment. Ses yeux sont braqués sur moi.

Mon cœur s'emballe. J'ai la respiration qui s'accélère petit à petit, alors que je jette mon regard partout dans la foule. Où ? Où es-tu ? Qui es-tu !? Je sais que tu es là ! Un signe, un indice dans le regard, quelque chose !

Rien ! Partout où je passe mes yeux, je ne vois que la même stupide incompréhension dans ces poneys qui me regardent bêtement !

Je sursaute soudainement alors qu'un sabot violet se pose sur mon épaule. Tournant brusquement la tête, j'aperçois Twilight, soucieuse, qui me demande :

"Bonbon, ça va aller ?"

Je reviens lentement à la réalité, essayant de calmer ma respiration, alors que mes tremblements continuent. Combien de secondes viens-je de passer ainsi, sans rien dire, à juste paniquer ? Je n'en sais rien. Une bonne vingtaine je dirais. Et je sais de quoi ça vient, je connais ces tremblements.

"Ça va, merci Twilight," réponds-je en tentant un sourire qui, je le sens, ressemble plus à un rictus qu'autre chose.

Cette dernière me regarde quelques instants, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, avant de retirer son sabot, me laissant continuer. Mais je distingue dans son regard qu'elle se demande si c'est une bonne idée vu mon état.

Alors que je me tourne à nouveau vers le public, une sucette rose apparaît devant moi dans un éclair cyan, lévitant par magie. Du regard je cherche le, ou plutôt la responsable, sans la trouver. Mais la couleur du halo ne me trompe pas, je sais de qui elle vient.

J'accepte la friandise, prenant avec un grand soulagement ma première dose de sucre depuis le petit-déjeuner. Aussitôt la sucette posée sur ma langue, mes pattes cessent de trembler et tout redevient calme en moi. J'inspire un grand coup, mon cerveau réfléchissant enfin normalement.

Parmi la foule, il y a le meurtrier. C'est certain. Il m'écoute. Il veut savoir où en est l'enquête, si nous avons découvert son petit jeu. Dois-je prendre le risque de lui laisser comprendre qu'il a été repéré, en risquant qu'il s'amuse à continuer, ou bien faire semblant de croire à un suicide, en espérant qu'il s'arrête là, satisfait de nous avoir bernés ? Dans les deux cas, il y a un risque pour qu'il continue, et une chance qu'il s'arrête.

Je m'éclaircis brièvement la gorge, avant de finalement me lancer, essayant de paraître aussi confiante que possible :

"Il y a encore de nombreuses analyses dont il faut attendre les résultats, mais tout semble indiquer qu'Open Skies s'est effectivement suicidé cette nuit. D'après nos informations, il était le dernier à avoir vu M. Cakes vivant, et la lettre trouvée chez lui confirme qu'il en serait l'assassin, et que, par remord pour son geste, il aurait mis fin à ses jours."

Je ne veux pas rentrer dans le jeu du meurtrier. Je suis convaincue qu'il a cherché à dissimuler ses crimes pour ensuite se faire oublier. Son indice n'était là que pour nous laisser une chance de l'attraper. Mais je veux qu'il croit que sa mascarade a marché, qu'il peut se sentir en sécurité. Plus que tout, j'ai peur qu'il recommence, qu'il s'en prenne à un autre de ces innocents habitants de Ponyville. "Laisse-les tranquille, tu n'as plus besoin de tuer," c'est ce que j'ai envie de dire.

"Bien sûr, le commissaire Whooves et son équipe vont tout faire pour s'assurer qu'il s'agit bien là de la vérité, mais au vu des éléments actuels, voici la piste principale que nous étudions."

Je fais rouler un moment la sucette dans ma bouche, la savourant pleinement, doutant. Est-ce que je m'arrête là ? C'est sans doute le mieux. Twilight reprend la parole.

"Cet événement est une tragédie," fait-elle avec peine, l'air grave. "Ces deux morts nous affectent tous. Qu'une telle chose se soit produite ici, à Ponyville, aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait s'y attendre. Mais ensemble, nous pouvons partager la douleur de cette perte. Nous supporter mutuellement, et prendre le temps de penser à nos amis disparus. Et dès maintenant, tout mon soutien va à Mme Cakes et ses deux enfants désormais orphelins, ainsi qu'aux proches d'Open Skies. J'espère de tout cœur que nous parviendrons à comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à commettre un tel acte."

En l'écoutant parler, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle fait une bonne princesse. Elle met tout son cœur dans chacune des paroles qu'elle adresse à son peuple. Elle est tout autant en deuil qu'eux, ça se voit, ça se sent, et je pense que dans une telle situation, c'est sans doute ce qui peut le mieux réconforter Ponyville. À côté, mon discours fait formel, détaché et un peu froid. Mais en même temps, c'est mon rôle.

La foule est parcourue de murmures. Certains spéculent déjà sur les raisons d'un tel acte, d'autres sont encore déstabilisés par la nouvelle et tente de se réconforter les-uns-les-autres. J'aperçois même la silhouette rose-magenta de cette jument, Clear Skies je crois, complètement effondrée et en pleurs, ses amies autour d'elle.

Twilight regarde la foule, elle perçoit leur trouble, et elle ajoute :

"Si vous avez des questions, des doutes, vous pouvez me demander."

Un sabot se lève immédiatement.

"Oui ?" invite Twilight, alors que les poneys font doucement le silence autour.

Tient, c'est Lily, qui semble particulièrement préoccupée. Il faut dire qu'elle a toujours été très émotive.

"Est-ce que vous savez où est Rose ?"

Mes dents ripent sur la sucette, la brisant. Évidemment, quelqu'un allait poser cette question, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle survienne maintenant.

"E-Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait surveiller la maison d'Open Skies pour la nuit," continue Lily, la voix toute tremblante. "Elle devait passer arroser les fleurs avant d'aller se coucher, mais..."

Elle n'ose pas finir sa phrase, manquant de fondre en sanglot. Je tourne lentement la tête vers Twilight, et constate que cette question l'a totalement prise de court. Mais elle tente de répondre, hésitant un peu :

"Et bien... Elle..."

"Est portée disparue," abrège-je. "Whooves concentre ses recherches pour la trouver, et si quelqu'un l'a aperçue, ou sait où elle se trouve, nous apprécierions toute information u-"

"Moi je l'ai vue ce matin," fait soudainement une voix avant que j'ai le temps de finir ma phrase.

Tous les regards se tournent brusquement vers Colgate, qui rétorque par un :

"Quoi ? Je l'ai vue sortir de Ponyville quand j'allais ouvrir mon cabinet."

"À quelle heure ?" interroge-je immédiatement.

"Vers..." fait-elle en réfléchissant. "Six heures, six heures et demi je dirais. Elle avait l'air drôlement pressée."

Le corps d'Open Skies a été découvert à sept heures trente et des poussières, un peu avant la relève de Rose. Ça laisse de la marge pour commettre le crime. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle quittée son poste ?

Je descends rapidement parmi la foule et vient à la rencontre de Colgate, continuant de mâchonner ma sucette en morceaux de manière précipitée.

"Elle allait où ?"

"Au nord il me semble."

"Seule ?"

"Euh, ouais."

"C'est tout ? T'as rien vu d'autre ?"

"J'ai pas fait attention," me répond t-elle négligemment, comme si ça ne lui importait pas.

Je soupire intérieurement. Rose est disparue, elle est probablement la dernière personne à l'avoir vue, et elle ne fait même pas un effort.

Enfin, ne dramatise pas, Bonbon. Au moins, on a une direction pour les recherches. Il faut que j'aille voir Whooves pour lui dire.

"Si quelque chose te revient, même le moindre détail, va au commissariat s'il te plaît."

"Ça roule," acquiesce t-elle.

C'est sans espoir, elle ne va même pas essayer de se souvenir. Je détourne la tête et me met en route rapidement, sa nonchalance me met en rogne. Je mâchouille le bâtonnet de la sucette, puisque c'est tout ce qu'il en reste. Ça ne me détend qu'à moitié alors que je traverse la foule sans la voir.

En parlant de sucette et de mise en rogne, j'entends quelqu'un trotter à côté de moi. Discrètement, sorti de nulle part. Je sais de qui il s'agit.

On sort de la foule, et je ne suis pas calmée pour autant. Au contraire même. J'accélère légèrement mon pas, et elle fait de même.

"Je croyais que tu avais pris ta journée," lui lance-je froidement avant même qu'elle ne prononce un mot, sans me retourner.

"Toujours ton problème de sucre..." me répond t-elle, soucieuse, avec ce même ton timide qu'hier.

Non mais de quoi je me mêle !? C'est quoi cette façon d'esquiver la réponse !? Tiens, attends ma jolie, esquive ça :

"Moi au moins ça ne m'a pas conduit à Manehatten."

Elle s'arrête net. J'ai touché un sujet sensible. Trop en fait, même pour moi. Je sens un nœud se former dans mon estomac. Je regrette déjà ce que je viens de dire. Mes pattes se sont stoppées toutes seules. Je n'aurais pas dû. Vraiment pas.

"Un simple « Merci. » aurait suffit..."

Sa voix tremble. Elle a eu du mal à dire ça. Est-ce qu'elle pleure ? Sûrement. Je n'ose pas me retourner pour vérifier. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça... ?

"Lyra, je..."

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de continuer. Je l'entends s'enfuir au galop, et je n'ai pas le courage de la rattraper. Je n'ai rien à dire pour me faire pardonner. Aucun mot ne pourra guérir ce que je viens de dire.

Encore une fois, ma haine s'est atténuée en un clin d'œil. Mais cette fois-ci, je sais pourquoi. J'ai beau la détester pour ce qu'elle a fait, ça ne vaut pas la peine de la blesser ainsi. La traiter de cette manière, c'est injuste. Pire que tout, c'est aussi douloureux pour moi, car j'étais la seule à toujours l'avoir soutenue sur cette histoire.

Elle m'a évitée une crise devant tout Ponyville, et moi je la blesse en retour.

Je suis une idiote.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Suspects

Chapitre 8 - Suspects

Bright Bulb repose sa tasse de café sur son bureau, dans la pièce où Lyra et moi l'avons laissé i peine douze heures. Lourdement affalé sur sa chaise, il a un air moins joyeux qu'hier, et de belles cernes sous les yeux.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'une autopsie serait si longue..." me confie t-il, exténué. "Et Whooves a insisté pour avoir un rapport détaillé... Et quand j'ai cru avoir fini, on m'a annoncé un deuxième corps et des indices à examiner soigneusement."

"Tu n'as pas d'assistants ?"

"Non. Et tous les agents sont partis pour les recherches, quasiment."

C'est vrai que c'est déjà beaucoup de chance d'avoir un spécialiste à Ponyville.

"Du coup, ça a donné quelque chose l'autopsie ?" interroge-je quand même, puisque je suis surtout venu pour les résultats.

"M. Cakes est mort par strangulation, hier, vers dix-sept heures. C'est une corde ou un fil d'un peu moins d'un demi-millimètre d'épaisseur, qui a été serrée fermement autour du cou à plusieurs reprises. Il n'y a pas de marques de coups sur le corps, donc l'agresseur n'a pas eu à maîtriser M. Cakes. Et c'est là que je ne comprends pas."

Il soupir avec lassitude. En effet, c'est étrange qu'il ne se soit pas débattu.

"Peut-être qu'il a été anesthésié par son assassin, pour ne pas se débattre ?"

Bright me fait non de la tête.

"Son sang est parfaitement sain, aucune trace suspecte. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'étonne le plus."

"Quoi alors ?" fais-je, un brin impatiente.

Il lève le regard vers moi, semblant un peu perdu en disant :

"S'il ne s'est pas débattu, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a plusieurs marques ? Si l'assassin l'avait eu du premier coup, je pourrais vaguement comprendre que sous la surprise, M. Cakes n'ait pas eu le temps de se débattre. Mais là, l'assassin a dû s'y reprendre quatre fois pour l'avoir."

C'est vrai que c'est perturbant. Je me gratte le menton, en réfléchissant, avant d'essayer :

"Il n'y a pas de traces de lutte, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne s'est pas débattu. Si un pégase l'a étranglé en volant au dessus de lui, M. Cakes a dû avoir du mal à le toucher, non ? Il a juste remué les pattes dans le vide, sans atteindre l'agresseur."

C'est au tour de Bright de se gratter le menton, fronçant les sourcils, accentuant encore plus son apparence fatiguée. Levant le regard au plafond, vers la seule lumière de la pièce, il réfléchit à voix haute :

"Oui, ça serait possible... Ou même si le fil a été tenu par magie en fait."

On peut donc ranger ça dans la catégorie des spéculations. Licornes ou pégases seraient donc des coupables potentiels. Open Skies, peut-être...

"Autre chose ?" fais-je.

"Rien de bien probant, j'en ai peur. Comme il voyait beaucoup de monde, son pelage contient énormément d'informations parasites. Je pourrais sans doute en recouper certaines une fois que j'aurais fais l'autopsie d'Open Skies, mais je ne peux pas faire ça pour l'instant."

Je le regarde, voyant ses yeux fatigué et bordés de cernes. Pas la peine d'en dire plus.

"Bon repos," lui souhaites-je en tournant les talons.

"Bonne enquête..." me lance t-il, épuisé, alors que je sors du labo.

En passant dans le couloir qui sort du labo, j'aperçois Whooves qui tient un papier et tourne la tête dans ma direction, semblant m'attendre.

"Ah, je m'attendais à ce que tu passes," me fait-il en approchant.

"Et c'est un problème ?" lance-je, m'attendant à une remarque.

"Non, au contraire, j'ai besoin de toi."

J'arque doucement un sourcil alors qu'il me tend le papier qu'il tient.

"La liste des proches de M. Cakes. On est en train d'établir celle d'Open Skies."

Je prends doucement la feuille, jetant un œil à la liste.

"Il y a au moins une trentaine de noms là-dedans, vous auriez pu faire du tri."

Whooves balance un peu la tête devant mon reproche, compréhensif.

"On a essayé. Mais c'est difficile de trier entre les clients réguliers et les connaissances un peu plus poussées, alors on a réduit la liste aux poneys qu'il connaît depuis longtemps et qui sont, ou ont été, souvent en contact avec lui. Mais on pourra recouper avec celle d'Open Skies plus tard."

"Et pourquoi tu me la donnes au juste ? Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas sous tes ordres."

"Non, mais encore une fois, je manque cruellement d'effectif. Je ne peux pas rechigner de l'aide. La plupart de mes agents sont à la recherche de Rose, mais je ne veux pas que l'enquête piétine trop longtemps ici."

Je me disais aussi que ce comportement n'était pas normal de sa part. Mais il est près à accepter mon aide juste pour pouvoir concentrer ses recherches sur Rose. Soit, ça me va. Au moins il me dira ce qu'il trouve.

Je lis en diagonale le papier, constatant :

"Derpy n'est pas sur la liste, pourtant c'est une cliente régulière."

Whooves me regarde, avant de détourner les yeux, se renfrognant.

"Je ne veux pas la mêler à tout ça..."

"J'irais l'interroger plus tard quand même."

"Hors de question !" tonne soudainement Whooves.

"On réglera ça plus tard," lui fais-je nonchalamment, concentrée sur la liste.

Je connais bien la plupart des noms. En fait, i peu près tous les noms de ceux qui ont eu un travaille dans l'ancien centre-ville. C'est vrai, M. Cakes a débuté là-bas, comme beaucoup de monde. Colgate, Lily, Rose, Daisy, évidemment, Vinyl, Amethyst, Rare, Star, Golden, Berry...

Je m'arrête un peu, relisant. Berry Punch.

"Ça doit faire des années que Berry n'a pas parlé à M. Cakes, ou même à quelqu'un en général, pourquoi est-elle sur la liste ?"

Whooves hausse les épaules.

"Son nom est venu dans la conversation, et elle parlait beaucoup à M. Cakes avant qu'elle... n'ait son problème, on va dire. On l'a mise, parce que mine de rien elle l'a bien connu."

Comment une alcoolique pourrait avoir quoique ce soit à voir avec cette affaire...

Quoique. Maintenant que j'y pense, le bar n'est pas très loin de Sugar Cube Corner. Berry pourrait avoir vu quelque chose par inadvertance. Mais les chances restent minces. J'irais l'interroger. Au moins elle est simple à trouver.

"Tu vas mettre beaucoup de temps à interroger toutes ces personnes..." fais-je remarquer.

"J'en convoquerais beaucoup ici pour une vraie discussion, mais je comptais sur toi pour commencer. Nous trouver une piste."

"Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris l'idée. Mais tu peux au moins me donner un nom pour commencer ?"

"Hm..." répond Whooves en se réfléchissant. "Il me semble que Vinyl a été proposée pour la liste d'Open Skies. Tu peux commencer par elle je pense."

"Ok," dis-je en acquiesçant brièvement. "Je vais commencer par elle. Mais ne crois pas pour autant que je suis sous tes ordres."

Whooves soupir avec lassitude, avant de me répondre :

"Je sais. Et je ne te considère pas comme tel, juste comme quelqu'un qui peut m'aider, puisque j'en ai besoin maintenant."

"Bien. Je te dirais ce que ça a donné pour Vinyl."

Je tourne les sabots et part vers la sortie, gardant la liste dans un sabot. Je vais peut-être aller chercher mon sac avant de passer interroger Vinyl, ça sera plus simple pour y ranger la liste. J'en profiterais pour prendre quelques bonbons aussi, pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement et ne pas refaire de crise.

Un petit pincement au cœur me vient en repensant à ma crise de tout à l'heure, et à ce qui a suivi. J'ai vraiment agis comme une idiote avec elle...


	9. Chapitre 9 - Un Autre Duo

Chapitre 9 - Un Autre Duo

Tient, il n'y a pas de musique à fond. C'est la première chose que je constate en arrivant devant la maison de Vinyl. D'ordinaire, on entend la musique à plusieurs mètres de la maison, malgré toute l'isolation des murs et des fenêtres. Mais cette fois, tout est calme. Est-ce qu'elle est là au moins ? C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait être sortie, voir même en voyage. Il ne me semble pas l'avoir vue dans la foule de tout à l'heure.

Dans le doute, je toque à la porte. Après quelques secondes de battement, j'entends enfin des bruits de sabots venir de l'intérieur. C'est encore plus étrange.

La porte s'ouvre et je suis accueillie par un visage gris à l'air sobrement surpris, surplombé d'une longue crinière noire finement coiffée.

"Bonbon," constate Octavia avec un son ton noble mais délicat habituel. "Cela faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas croisées."

"Je suis contente de te revoir aussi, Octavia. Et un peu surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur toi."

Ça pour une surprise ! C'est à croire que cette affaire fait ressurgir de vieux noms, d'abords Berry, et maintenant Octavia Melody.

"Et bien, je rends visite à une vieille amie," répond-elle simplement. "Je fais cela environ une fois l'an."

C'est vrai que ça fait sens, elle et Vinyl étaient très proches à l'époque, avant qu'elle ne déménage. Elle n'a pas trop changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Même pas de rides, du moins aucune qu'elle ne veut laisser apparaître, et son style est toujours aussi impeccable. Un pelage si lustré qu'on pourrait manger dessus, et sans doute se recevoir une gifle avant de pouvoir passer au dessert.

"Ça explique pourquoi tout semble calme chez Vinyl," fais-je en plaisantant.

"Oh, oui. Impossible de discuter calmement dans sa cacophonie habituelle," me répond-elle avec le sourire. "Que viens-tu faire ici ?"

"Poser des questions à Vinyl pour une enquête. Je peux entrer ?"

"Une enquête ?" réplique t-elle avec une surprise modérée, ignorant totalement ma question. "Dans quoi s'est-elle encore fichue ?"

"Rien de grave pour elle, j'espère. Un meurtre a eu lieu à Ponyville, et sûrement deux. J'interroge les proches des victimes."

L'expression d'Octavia passe d'un léger étonnement à l'effarement le plus total.

"Un meurtre ? À Ponyville ? Mais... cela ne s'était pas produit depuis..."

"Des années, oui," achève-je à sa place. "Raison de plus pour interroger les gens. Au risque de me répéter, est-ce que je peux entrer ?"

"Oh !" fait-elle, constatant soudainement son manque de courtoisie. "Bien sûr, bien sûr, je t'en prie."

Elle s'écarte de l'entrée pour me laisser passer. La maison de Vinyl est toujours la même. Des enceintes, des posters, quelques plantes étonnamment, peut-être pas forcément toutes légales, des spots, et ce à peu près partout dans la maison, même le couloir d'entrée.

Un peu plus loin, dans le salon, je trouve la licorne affalée sur un canapé, les lunettes un peu basses sur son museau laissant entrapercevoir ses yeux rouges. En me voyant arriver, suivi de Octavia, elle lève le sabot dans ma direction en guise de salut.

"Yo, Vinyl," lui fais-je avec un demi-sourire. Sa nonchalance me fait toujours sourire. Ou alors, c'est l'air imprégné de la fumée de ses fêtes qui contient autre chose que de la simple fumée.

Je m'avance dans son salon, constatant que les platines qu'elle utilise pour sa musique sont temporairement mises de côté, et qu'un autre fauteuil est disponible, avec une petite table devant où repose une tasse à moitié vide.

"Prend place," m'invite Octavia, allant s'asseoir sur le canapé avec Vinyl. "Cette histoire m'intrigue."

"Merci," fais-je en m'installant sur le fauteuil. "Tu n'es pas la seule que cette affaire préoccupe."

La licorne remet ses lunettes en place sur son museau en se redressant, l'air interrogatif.

"Tu n'es pas au courant, Vinyl ?" dis-je, surpris, mais pas tellement en fait. "Il y a eu deux meurtres hier."

Malgré ses verres fumés je la vois écarquiller les yeux de stupeur, entrouvrant la bouche.

"Qui est mort ?" me demande Octavia.

" a été tué par étranglement, et Open Skies semble s'être suicidé."

Toutes les deux sont étonnées, et muettes pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, Octavia prend la parole, très perturbée :

"Et bien... En voilà une sacrée nouvelle... Ma foi, cela me fait porter un autre regard sur l'apparence calme de Ponyville... Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Open Skies, mais je me souviens bien de . À l'époque où j'habitais encore ici, c'était quelqu'un de très charmant. Personne n'aurait pu lui vouloir du mal à ce point.."

"Ça n'a pas trop changé avec le temps tu sais," fais-je avec un demi-soupir. "On m'aurait dit avant-hier qu'il serait assassiné, je n'en n'aurais rien cru."

"Open Skies venait souvent à tes soirées il me semble, Vinyl," enchaîne Octavia en regardant sa comparse musicienne. "C'était quelqu'un de bien, non ? Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui se suiciderait ?"

Vinyl se contente d'acquiescer à sa première question, avant de hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Octavia fait alors volte-face vers moi.

"Mais tu as bien parlé de deux meurtres, non ?"

"Oui," fais-je en regrettant un peu d'avoir échappée cette information. "La piste étudiée actuellement pour Open Skies est celle d'un meurtre. Mais n'en dites rien à personne."

"Tu peux compter sur nous," m'affirme Octavia le plus sincèrement du monde, alors que Vinyl fait un geste de fermeture du sabot sur sa bouche. "Tu veux un café ? J'ai remarqué que tu lorgnais sur ma tasse depuis un moment."

Je la regarde alors qu'elle me sourit, ayant un petit rire.

"Oui, un café ne me ferait pas de mal. Surtout que j'ai des questions à vous poser concernant ces deux là."

Vinyl se lève alors de son siège et part dans la cuisine pour me faire un café.

"Deux sucres, s'il te plaît," lui fais-je, alors qu'elle répond d'un signe du sabot.

Octavia prend doucement sa propre tasse, pensive.

"Cela faisait longtemps qu'un tel drame ne s'était pas produit à Ponyville si ma mémoire est bonne..."

"Elle l'est. Je n'étais même pas en fonction quand le dernier meurtre a eu lieu. Enfin si on parle de ceux qui ont effectivement été qualifiés de meurtre."

"Comment ça ?" interroge Octavia soudainement curieuse.

"Et bien, le dernier meurtre officiel de Ponyville remonte au mari Bottle. Celui-là date de ma naissance presque, et le coupable n'a jamais été trouvé. Un crime au couteau. Et après il y a eu l'accident des Apple, et l'incendie de la maison des Hearthbreak. Pour moi ces deux là étaient des meurtres, mais ils ont été classés comme accidents."

"Oh oui, je me souviens, tu t'es faites connaître avec l'affaire de l'incendie, c'est vrai. C'est toi qui avait apporté des preuves pour la piste de l'accident, non ?"

"J'avais simplement remarqué le départ du feu dans le salon à côté de la cheminée," fais-je avec un brin de modestie et de nostalgie. "Mais c'est vrai que ça m'a ouvert la voie au métier de détective. Moi qui n'était bonne qu'à m'empiffrer de sucreries. J'avais enfin quelque chose à faire, à même pas seize ans."

"Tu t'étais même prise le bec avec les inspecteurs, si je me souviens bien."

"Ils n'envoyaient que des incompétents !" répond-je, indignée. "Des gens qui ne connaissaient pas Ponyville, ni même la vie en campagne ! Forcément, il n'y avait que deux policiers à l'époque à Ponyville, si on pouvait appeler ça des policiers ! C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'ils ont embauché un peu plus de personnel ici, et-"

Un bruit de porcelaine brisée se fait entendre depuis la cuisine. Je m'arrête de parler, Octavia demandant :

"Tout va bien Vinyl ?"

La seule réponse qui nous parvient est celui d'un balais énervé ramassant des débris. Octavia me sourit un peu :

"Ton café mettra un peu de temps je crois. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que les deux étaient des meurtres, et pas des accidents ?"

"Pour les Apple, c'est... une histoire de ressentit je dirais," fais-je un peu gênée. "D'instinct. Pour un étalon bâtit comme ça, même avec une roue qui casse, c'est pas normal de se faire emporter ainsi au fond d'un ravin. Ils étaient pressés dans leur livraison, je veux bien le croire, mais pour moi c'est trop... banal pour les gens qu'ils étaient."

Je prends une petite pause pour y réfléchir à nouveau. Sa jument était à l'arrière du chariot, et tous les deux avaient sombré dans le ravin quand la roue s'était cassée dans un virage. Tout portait à croire à l'accident. Peut-être parce que c'était ma première affaire d'accident en tant qu'inspectrice, j'ai refusé, et je refuse encore aujourd'hui, de croire à un simple accident.

"Et pour les Heartbreak, je me dis que ça fait trop de malheur sur une seule personne."

"Comment ça ?"

"Miss Hearthbreak, anciennement Miss Bottle, c'était elle dont le mari avait été assassiné avant. D'abords son mari meurt assassiné alors qu'elle est enceinte, et ensuite sa maison brûle, elle et son nouveau mari avec. Pour moi c'est juste le meurtrier qui voulait finir le travail, mais il n'y a eu aucune preuve."

"Et le poulain ou la pouliche ?"

"Colgate ? Elle a été réveillée par les flammes et a réussi à sortir à temps. À même pas douze ans, perdre famille et foyer comme ça. C'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit restée un peu spéciale."

"Oh, j'ignorais que c'étaient ses parent," s'étonne Octavia. "On en apprends tous les jours."

"Oui... Pour en revenir à aujourd'hui, tu n'as aucune idée de qui aurait pu en vouloir à ?"

"Hm..." me répond Octavia, pensive, finissant sa tasse.

Une fois la porcelaine déposée, elle baisse le regard sur la table. Elle semble perdue dans sa mémoire, et ses yeux me disent qu'elle tient absolument à trouver quelque chose.

"Si l'on remonte loin dans le temps," finit-elle par dire. "Il y a bien eu l'histoire d'un étalon, qui aurait eu des vues sur Miss Cakes, avant qu'elle ne s'installe à Ponyville. Mais cela remonte à douze ans maintenant, cela ferait tard pour un crime passionnel."

"Rien de plus ?"

"Rien qui ne me vienne à l'esprit, désolée."

Je soupire. Je m'attendais plus à ce que le nom de quelqu'un de Ponyville soit mentionné, mais au moins cela fait une piste en plus à creuser.

"Si quelque chose te revient, n'hésite pas à m'en parler," lui fais-je. "Je sais que tu aimes les ragots, rien que ça pourrait nous aider."

"Je n'y manquerais pas."

"Oh, et pour la forme," ajoute-je. "Où étiez-vous cette nuit ? Vous avez vu quelque chose de suspect ?"

"Nous avons répété toute la nuit," répond Octavia avec un sourire. "Et nous ne sommes pas sorties entre-temps. Donc non, désolée, nous n'avons rien vu ni entendu."

"Et personne pour le confirmer... Enfin, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de casse."

Octavia penche très subtilement la tête, comme savent le faire les grandes juments de Canterlot pour signifier leur incompréhension.

"Les flancs de Vinyl sont un peu rougis," dis-je pour m'expliquer. "J'imagine que quelque chose à dû lui tomber dessus pour laisser ce genre de marque."

La tête d'Octavia se redresse alors qu'elle dissimule, avec une aisance proche de la perfection, la gêne soudaine qui l'envahit. Je la rassure doucement :

"C'est vos affaires ce genre de chose, c'était plus pour m'assurer si mon intuition était bonne, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui vous jugerais sur ça."

"Oui, j'imagine bien," me fait-elle avec un demi-sourire. "Lyra et toi, ça n'a jamais été un secret pour personne. D'ailleurs je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas avec elle, elle est enquêteuse, non ?"

Je grince des dents, et moi, je ne le dissimule pas.

"Vous avez rompus...?" me demande Octavia, mi-effarée, mi-désolée. Elle comprend vite quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose, la bougresse.

"Cela va faire trois ans..." souffle-je entre mes dents serrées.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Même si son ton essaye d'être celui d'une jument navrée et compatissante, je sens bien que derrière, elle trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de savoir. Elle va être déçue.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même..."

Je baisse les yeux lentement, regardant le sol et mes sabots, repensant à ce jour.

"Cela faisait un an que l'on ne s'était pas vue, elle était partie à Manehattan. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle revenait, je l'ai attendue à la gare, heureuse de la voir, et un peu anxieuse et... Quand le train est arrivée, elle est descendue. Je l'ai appelée en m'approchant d'elle, mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. Je suis venue devant elle, mais elle s'est contentée de passer à côté de moi... Sans un regard... Elle n'avait pas l'air triste en faisant ça... Ses yeux étaient durs, froids, sans pour autant être braqués sur moi... J'ai même été la voir le lendemain, dans son ancienne maison. J'ai toqué, je l'ai appelé, je n'ai eu aucune réponse... Aucune explication..."

Je sens soudainement le sabot d'Octavia se poser sur le mien, et je sursaute, retrouvant mes esprits.

"Tu pleurs, Bonbon."

Je dégage mon sabot pour le passer lentement sur le haut de mes joues. Elles sont un peu humides, effectivement, mais je n'ai dû laisser couler qu'une larme. Je les essuies d'un revers, reprenant :

"Pardon. On ne s'est plus parlée après ça, du moins jusqu'à hier. On a un peu enquêtées ensemble."

"Et ?"

J'hésite un peu, encore troublée de toutes ces émotions qui viennent de me revenir, puis je soupire avant de répondre :

"Elle semble s'en vouloir. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je compte lui pardonner."

"Tout le monde faire des erreurs, surtout en amour. Essaye de comprendre pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça, et-"

"Il n'y aura jamais aucune raison valable !" fais-je en m'exclamant, un bruit de porcelaine brisée parvenant à nouveau de la cuisine sans que j'y prête attention. "Elle m'a laissé tomber comme une moins que rien !"

"Je te comprends," me répond Octavia en tournant la tête pour constater que Vinyl va chercher de quoi éponger le sol en grommelant. "Comment fais-tu pour faire sans cesse tomber des choses, alors que tu as une corne !?"

La seule réponse qu'elle obtient est une langue tirée par Vinyl, et elle se retourne vers moi en soupirant, continuant en voyant mon énervement :

"On a parfois des raisons pour prendre ses distances avec quelqu'un. Et souvent, on a peur de le dire à l'autre, alors on ne le fait pas, jusqu'au point de rupture. Et c'est là que ça fait le plus mal. Prend du recul, cela fait quand même trois ans d'après ce que tu dis, il est peut-être temps de tirer un trait sur ta colère envers elle."

Je fulmine. Comment ose-t-elle dire ça, alors qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce que ça fait !?

"Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour dire ça," me fait-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. "Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait te dire la même chose, en connaissance de cause."

D'un geste de tête, elle me désigne la cuisine. J'essaye de comprendre quelques secondes, avant de me souvenir. À la mort du centre-ville de Ponyville, Octavia a abandonné le conservatoire qu'elle tenait avec Vinyl pour partir à Canterlot. Est-ce qu'elles se sont quittées dans de mauvais termes également...?

"Elle et toi...?" fais-je lentement, ayant perdu un peu de ma colère.

"Oui," fait-elle, la mine plus amère. "Et je préfère éviter d'en parler."

Alors que je me calme lentement, une tasse de café bien chaud vient se poser devant moi, Vinyl venant reprendre place sur le sofa en semblant un peu d'humeur maussade, probablement à cause de sa vaisselle perdue, même s'il est difficile d'en avoir la certitude avec ses lunettes fumées. Alors que je prends ma tasse tant attendue, Octavia se tourne vers Vinyl.

"Ce Open Skies, il venait à tes fêtes ?"

La licorne acquiesce sans trop même réfléchir.

"Il s'attirait des ennuis ?"

Cette fois-ci, elle se contente de hausser les épaules avec nonchalance.

"Tu ne m'as pas dis qu'il y avait eu une bagarre à ta dernière fête ?" demande Octavia soudainement.

Vinyl se frotte le menton, avant d'acquiescer.

"Il en faisait parti ?"

Je vois que la licorne fronce les sourcils pour réfléchir. Je l'ai déjà vue, après ses fêtes, et elle n'est pas dans un état qui favorise une mémoire claire et précise la plupart du temps. Mais finalement elle acquiesce alors que je finis mon café.

"Contre qui ?" continue de questionner son invitée.

Cette fois-ci c'est une moue dubitative qui précède le haussement d'épaules de Vinyl. Je soupir.

"Tu me donneras la liste des invités, ou tu me diras si ça te revient," fais-je en me levant, reposant ma tasse. "Merci de votre temps en tout cas."

"Tu pars déjà ?" me fait Octavia.

"J'ai une affaire à régler, rapidement, avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres victimes."

Après un sourire bref adressé aux deux juments, je tourne les sabots et prend lentement la direction de la porte.

"Essaye de demander aux autres poneys de l'ancien centre-ville," me lance Octavia alors que j'ouvre la porte. "Ce sont eux qui connaissaient le mieux ."

"Je le sais. Mais merci du conseil."

Je sors de la maison, refermant derrière moi. Cette visite ne m'aura pas appris grand chose, si ce n'est qu'Octavia est de visite à Ponyville. Mais au moins j'ai pu changer mon point de vue sur certaines choses.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Une Ancienne Amie

Chapitre 10 - Une Ancienne Amie

* * *

Je patine. Je sais que c'est la norme dans une affaire de prendre du temps, encore plus pour une affaire de meurtre. Cela ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que M. Cakes est mort, je devrais prendre mon mal en patience, analyser les choses calmement. Mais je n'y arrive pas, et ce n'est pas un manque de sucre cette fois.

Il n'y a aucun suspect sérieux, et ça m'énerve. D'ordinaire je comprends assez vite le fin-mot d'une affaire, et le reste consiste simplement à prouver ce que je pense, ou à trouver des choses qui contredisent mes pensées et me mettent sur une autre voie. Ici, rien. Et vu qu'il va falloir aller enquêter à Manehattan, cela va prendre encore plus de temps pour avoir une vision claire des choses.

Pourquoi M. Cakes ? Qu'a-t-il fait de si grave pour que quelqu'un de Ponyville en vienne à le tuer ? Il n'y a pas que des bons samaritains dans ce village, oui, mais pour pousser quelqu'un au meurtre, il en faut.

Ou bien ce n'est pas quelqu'un de Ponyville, et la piste de la concurrence de Manehattan est valable. Mais chercher là-bas risque d'être long. Rien qu'y aller en train prend une après-midi.

Le problème est que je ne connais pas assez bien tous les habitants de Ponyville. J'ai été plutôt isolée ces dernières années. Il faudrait quelqu'un qui connaît bien tout le monde.

Pinkie ? Non, elle va encore fondre en larme, et elle ne savait rien. Mayor Mare alors ? Depuis le couronnement de Twilight, sa fonction est limitée, mais quand même. Il faudrait que j'aille la voir.

Je m'arrête. Mes pas m'ont ramenés près de Sugar Cube Corner, mais mes yeux sont fixés sur autre chose. Le bar de Ponyville. Oublié par les trois-quarts de la ville, après-tout les poneys ne boivent presque que du cidre ici en terme d'alcool, mais il reste très bien placé au centre de Ponyville. En fait, peut-être que quelqu'un a vu l'assassin sortir sans même s'en rendre compte.

Je réfléchis un instant, grimaçant. Je sais qui se trouve sûrement là-dedans. Une jument sur la liste des gens à interroger, et probablement la raison pour laquelle le bar n'a pas fais faillite. Mais est-ce que ça vaut bien la peine d'interroger une ivrogne ? Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, plus depuis qu'elle a son problème. Elle était gentille avant, et souriante, mais maintenant elle est insupportable. Ou du moins, elle l'était la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. Peut-être que ça a changé depuis...

Je secoue la tête, et me décide à y aller. L'enquête m'y oblige, je ne dois pas négliger une piste pour des raisons personnels. Elle a peut-être vu quelque chose de crucial, sûrement pas, mais peut-être. J'entre.

Le bar est plutôt vide, comme je m'y attendais. Rien ne différencie de bar d'un autres, les mêmes tables, les mêmes chaises, les mêmes décorations et cet air rustique qui donne un côté chaleureux à l'endroit. L'odeur latente de fumée, bien que ça soit interdit. Et bien sûr, le comptoir. Bizarrement, personne ne se trouve derrière. En revanche, il y a quelqu'un d'assis devant.

Posée sur un tabouret, les pattes pendant dans le vide, accoudée au comptoir face à un verre plein et une bouteille de vin rouge, l'air blasée, fatiguée mentalement, dans une déprime silencieuse. Berry Punch.

Je m'approche lentement d'elle, prenant place sur un tabouret à deux places d'elle pour ne pas la brusquer.

"Salut Berry, le tenancier n'est pas là ?"

"Hm..." fait-elle mollement sans même lever les yeux de son verre. "C'est l'heure de sa pause... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?"

"Je voudrais te poser quelques questions."

J'aime autant être direct. Je constate avec surprise qu'elle n'a pas l'air ivre, et qu'il y a un deuxième verre plein posé devant la place libre à côté d'elle.

"Tu attends quelqu'un ?" fais-je pour tenter d'engager une conversation plus conviviale, vu qu'elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir répondre.

Ça lui arrache un soufflement de naseau sarcastique.

"Ça fait combien d'années qu'on a pas parlé...? Neuf ? Dix ?"

"Dix, il me semble," dis-je.

"Et tu viens donc me voir parce que tu as besoin de moi... Après tout ce temps..."

Il y a un ton tourmenté dans sa voix, mais étrangement calme. Comme si elle avait accepté son état, et son malheur, quel qu'en soit la cause.

"Il y a eu un meurtre à Sugar Cube Corner."

"Je sais... J'en ai entendu parler..." fait-elle.

"Je connais tes habitudes, tu traînes beaucoup ici, tu as peut-être vu quelque chose d'important sans le savoir."

Elle daigne tourner le regard vers moi. Des yeux creusés par la fatigue, non pas celle d'une nuit passée sans dormir, mais celle de plusieurs années de tourments. Un regard abattu, mais encore une fois, résigné. Elle me fixe, et quelque part en moi, ça me terrifie. Car sur ce visage sombre et détruit, j'aperçois encore les traits souriants de la Berry que je connaissais, comme un fantôme.

"Pourquoi t'aiderais-je...?"

C'est le pompon ça !

"Pour éviter qu'il y ait davantage de morts, quelle question," fais-je. "Et pour apporter la justice à M. Cakes."

Nouveau soufflement de naseau, alors qu'elle reporte son attention sur son verre.

"Il est mort, il n'y a aucune justice à apporter. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas être excusées."

"Ce n'est pas à toi de décider sur ça," dis-je, un tantinet énervée. "Donc, tu ne comptes pas m'aider ?"

"Si," soupir-t-elle avec lassitude. "Bien sûr que si... Mais je n'ai pas vu grand chose. J'étais ivre hier soir."

"Vraiment rien dont tu te rappel ? Même un son, ou une vague silhouette aiderait grandement."

"Rien... Et puis, avec les années, je ne fais plus attention à ce qui m'entoure..."

"Et personne qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ?" fais-je, continuant tant qu'elle veut bien répondre.

Elle fixe son verre un moment. Est-ce qu'elle réfléchit ? Ou bien ce léger froncement de sourcil triste cache-t-il autre chose ? Finalement, elle répond lentement :

"Peut-être... Il y a cet étalon qui avait des vues sur Mme. Cakes... Il venait de Manehattan je crois, comme elle..."

"Un nom ?"

Elle se frotte une tempe du sabot.

"Je ne m'en souviens pas... Il était venu dans mon bar à l'époque. Il me semble qu'il avait dit être traiteur."

"C'est vieux tout ça," fais-je un peu agacée. "Mme. Cakes est arrivée à Ponyville il y a douze ans, pourquoi est-ce qu'il reviendrait maintenant ? N'importe qui lâcherait l'affaire avec le temps."

"Pas forcément..." répond lentement Berry.

"Ne te moques pas de moi, c'est ridicule."

"L'amour peut faire faire des choses ridicules..."

Je la fixe, cherchant à comprendre si elle est sérieuse ou non. Elle a tourné le regard vers sa bouteille. Je constate d'ailleurs qu'elle est presque entièrement remplie, il ne manque que le contenu des deux verres. Elle n'a donc pas encore bu. Pourtant, il est presque midi, et je sais qu'en général elle vient au bar à l'ouverture.

"Douze ans, c'est plus que ridicule."

"Je peux t'assurer que non..." insiste-t-elle.

"Tes théories je m'en moque bien, sans vouloir t'offenser."

"Je parle de ce que je connais."

"T'as toujours été seule," fais-je remarquer sans chercher à être blessante.

"Et ?" rétorque-t-elle, soudainement amère.

Je n'ose pas répondre. Elle vient de me perturber, elle prend ce sujet vraiment à cœur. Je l'ai énervée. Et la raison n'est pas compliquée à comprendre, mais inattendue. Elle a été amoureuse pendant un moment, elle aussi.

Je la vois qui prend son verre, mais ne le bois pas, regardant juste la surface du liquide onduler.

"Il ne faut pas grand chose, tu sais... On s'attache parfois à n'importe qui, et ça ne part pas... Il suffit d'un poney un peu idiot... ou d'une jument un peu trop naïve..."

Je rapproche lentement mon siège du sien, curieuse. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que Berry avait eu une histoire d'amur, et je ne pense pas être la seule dans ce cas. J'oublie mon enquête. Ce dont elle parle semble lui peser sur le cœur, et j'ai envie de l'aider. Avant de ne plus lui parler, je lui reprochais justement de ne pas dire ce qui la tourmentait à ce point. Mais on dirait que j'ai l'occasion de comprendre maintenant.

"Raconte-moi..." dis-je doucement pour l'inciter à parler.

"Tu l'as dis, j'ai toujours été seule..." fait-elle lentement en fixant toujours son verre. "Même quand je tenais le bar, dans l'ancien centre-ville, j'étais seule. Jamais un étalon ne m'avait vraiment approché, et même à cette époque, le bar marchait mal à Ponyville. Un travail qui se voulait social, mais où je ne voyais personne..."

Elle repose son verre, prenant une lente inspiration, souriant avec une amère nostalgie.

"Et puis un soir, un étalon est entré... Il était perdu, sa vie n'allait pas comme il voulait, il ne savait plus où il en était, bref, un coup de déprime comme ça arrive souvent... J'ai fais ce que tout barman aurait fait dans un moments comme ça... Je lui ai servi un verre, pour réchauffer son corps, et j'ai discuté avec lui, pour consoler son cœur..."

J'écoute attentivement alors qu'elle semble totalement plongée dans ses souvenirs. Jusqu'ici, elle sourit encore un peu. Je ne compte pas l'interrompre.

"On a beaucoup parlé. Surtout de lui. Il avait simplement succombé au stress, à force de chercher à toujours être meilleur dans ses actions... Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien, qui faisait attention à ce qu'il apportait aux autres... J'ai commencé à l'apprécier. Quand est venu le moment de partir, il m'a remercié de mon aide, et il m'a dit "Un jour, c'est moi qui te payerais un verre"..."

Son sourire s'estompe.

"C'étaient juste des mots en l'air... Les paroles d'un poney qui avait un peu bu, et qui voulait simplement être reconnaissant... Mais j'étais jeune, idiote, et aucun étalon ne m'avait montré de signe d'affection jusqu'ici... Alors je l'ai pris au mot, j'ai exagéré ses paroles, je me suis imaginée des choses... "Un jour, il reviendra boire un coup, et on pourra discuter," c'est ce que je me suis dis..."

Je grimace un peu. Je la comprend un peu, quelque part, et je me doute de ce qui va suivre.

"Alors le lendemain, j'ai sorti une bouteille d'un vin que j'aimais bien, deux verres, et j'ai attendu. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouteille, puisque je ne savais pas à quelle heure il aurait pu venir."

Elle s'arrête. Raconter ça est difficile pour elle, mais ça semble lui faire un bien fou également.

"Il n'est pas venu le lendemain... Je me suis dis que c'était normal, qu'il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une journée seule dans le bar en plus, parmi tant d'autres... Il n'est pas venu le jour d'après non plus. Un doute m'a envahi, est-ce que le vin lui plairait ? J'ai ouvert la bouteille, je me suis servi un verre... Puis un autre, quelques heures après... J'ai fini la bouteille le lendemain. Il n'était toujours pas venu."

Elle soupir, je la fixe toujours avec attention. Son regard passe par mille-et-une expressions différente à chaque phrase qu'elle prononce, mais toutes légèrement triste à leur façons.

"Après une semaine, j'avais quelques bouteilles de vide... Il n'était pas venu, mais j'avais entendu dire qu'une jument était arrivée au centre-ville et qu'elle avait une activité proche de la sienne... C'était normal qu'il passe du temps avec elle..."

Ponyville attirait beaucoup de petits commerçants à l'époque, c'est vrai. Pas trop loin de Canterlot, mais sans les loyer exorbitant de la capitale, avec un bon air de campagne.

"Il n'est pas venu le premier mois... J'ai eu une dispute avec ma petite sœur, qui me disait que ça ne se faisait pas de prendre autant dans les réserves du magasin. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais la gérante, et que de toutes façons le vin risquait de se perdre."

Berry ris de façon sarcastique.

"La bonne excuse... Ça ne se perd pas comme ça, le vin..."

"Tu en savais quelque chose," dis-je pour lui montrer que je suis toujours son histoire, venant mieux m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Oui..." fait-elle lentement. "Au bout du troisième mois, j'ai appris qu'il se fiançait avec cette nouvelle jument. Mais j'ai gardé espoir qu'il vienne, ne serait-ce qu'en tant qu'ami. Et puis, les amours vont et viennent, peut-être que c'était sur un coup de tête et que ça ne durerait pas..."

Elle sert le sabot sur le verre.

"Égoïste que j'étais... J'ai assisté au mariage, dans mon coin... Il était beau, habillé comme ça, mais il ne m'a pas adressé la parole, pas même un regard... Mais c'était normal, qu'il n'ai d'yeux que pour sa jument le jour de ses noces... Alors j'ai laissé couler..."

Je n'ose pas l'interrompre, mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle se soit attachée à une chose aussi banale, aussi longtemps... Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas y croire.

"J'ai dû mettre la clef sous la porte au bout d'un an..." continue Berry en soupirant cette fois. "Je me suis disputée avec ma sœur et elle est partie continuer ses études à Baltimare... Elle ne m'a envoyée qu'une seule carte postale, il y a cinq ans... Je ne lui ai jamais répondu..."

Elle lâche le verre, s'accoudant des deux pattes au comptoir et prenant son crane dans ses sabots.

"Je ne sais plus à partir de quel moment je me suis mise à boire pour oublier plus que pour patienter... Quand est-ce que j'ai perdu espoir, et que je me suis rendue compte de tout ce que j'avais perdu, d'à quel point j'avais été idiote... Et je continue à l'être... Le pire, c'est que je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment cessé d'espérer, qu'un jour il se dise "tient, qu'est devenue cette barman ?" ou même "j'ai entendu dire qu'elle buvait depuis des années, peut-être qu'il faudrait aller voir ce qui ne va pas"... Mais rien de tout ça..."

Berry relève lentement la tête, et je la regarde faire. Elle tourne le regard vers le deuxième verre, puis vers le sien, avant de le pousser lentement vers moi. Ou alors elle l'écarte d'elle, je ne sais pas.

"L'amour fait vraiment faire des choses stupides..."

"C'est pas l'amour, Berry," dis-je finalement en me voulant compatissante. "Tu étais dans une grande faiblesse affective, et tu as juste cherché à te raccrocher à la moindre chose positive... Tu es devenue obsédée, et aveugle..."

"En quoi c'est différent de l'amour ?"

Je ne réponds pas. C'est vrai, sur ce coup ci, elle m'a eu. Je pourrais bien dire que tout réside dans des nuances, une façon plus mesurée de prendre les choses, mais qui suis-je pour dire quelle est la bonne façon d'aimer ? Chacun aime à sa façon, et pour certains, c'est plus destructeur qu'autre chose.

"Voilà... Rien à répondre... J'ai juste gâché ma vie à attendre quelqu'un... J'ai ruiné mon foie, ma santé, ma famille, mon commerce... Et ce matin, on m'a annoncé qu'il s'était fait tuer..."

Quoi ?

"Berry... Tu..." fais-je lentement, choquée. "Mr. Cakes...?"

"J'ai attendu pour rien..." dit-elle sans sembler m'écouter. "Il faut croire que d'autres n'ont pas eu ma patience..."

J'en perds mes mots. Durant tout ce temps, toutes ces années, Berry était amoureuse de Mr. Cakes !? Mais pourquoi ? Je sais qu'elle vient de me l'expliquer, mais c'est parfaitement idiot, et invraisemblable ! Oui, elle a l'air sincère, ça semble la toucher, mais tout ça pour une simple phrase !? C'est... triste... trop... beaucoup trop... la pauvre...

"Berry..."

"Hm ?" dit-elle lentement en tournant la tête vers moi. Elle ne pleure pas. Elle est vraiment résignée.

Moi par contre, je la regarde en retenant mes émotions. C'est ça qui est arrivé à mon amie, sous mes yeux, sans que je ne fasse rien. Une chose aussi stupide.

"Désolé..." fais-je finalement en ravalant mes grands discours.

"Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser pour tout ça..." dit-elle en reportant le regard vers le comptoir. "Plus personne ne me doit d'excuses... Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai un jour mérité..."

Je ne peux pas la laisser ainsi. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour l'encourager, et je crois avoir une idée.

"Vois ça comme un nouveau départ. Remets de l'ordre dans ta vie, reprend contact avec ta sœur, je suis sûre que si tu lui expliques, elle comprendra."

Berry pousse un long soupir, avant de me dire ceci contre toute attente :

"Tu es mal placée pour parler de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, je pense..."

Son ton n'est pas blessant, mais sa phrase si.

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?" fais-je, légèrement offensée.

"Lyra est venue boire ici," révèle-t-elle. "Il y a une semaine... Ou deux, je ne sais plus."

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu lui raconter sur moi ? Berry me regarde en biais, avant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

"Vu ta réaction, c'est vrai..." fait-elle lentement. "Vous vous êtes disputées..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as raconté !?" dis-je en m'énervant, non pas contre elle, mais contre Lyra, me demandant ce qu'elle a pu balancer dans mon dos.

"Juste que vous n'étiez plus ensemble à cause d'une bête histoire..."

"Quelle histoire !?"

Berry hausse les épaules nonchalamment, avant de descendre de son siège tout en disant :

"Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. C'est vos histoires, pas les miennes."

Elle dépose deux pièces et s'en va lentement, sans rien dire.

"Où vas-tu ?" fais-je, toujours énervée mais soudainement inquiète pour elle.

"Je retourne chez moi... Ça sert plus à rien que j'attende maintenant..."

Sans rien dire de plus, elle franchit la porte, me laissant seule dans le bar.

Cette affaire me fait découvrir des choses auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas. Vraiment pas.


End file.
